WITCH: The legend of Jin
by Bloodprince1234
Summary: W.I.T.C.H get the task of teaching the new Avatar, Jin,  their elements. There's only one problem. Jin's blind. Will they be able to teach Jin their elements and defeat Nerissa?
1. Prologue and B is for Betrayal

Prologue

She walked through the deserted alley. She left the busy street behind her. She turned left and saw two men simply standing around. She showed a small coin to them. They nodded and created a gap in a wall with a simple hand movement. She entered and the gap closed behind her. She saw a staircase and walked down it. The deeper she got, the louder cheers were heard. She then entered the arena. She saw a lot of people sitting around a large arena. Most of them were simply petty thieves, but they liked to call themselves "criminals" to make themselves look big. She disgusted them all. But they paid her. To battle.

She walked towards the arena. A girl noticed her robes. She came to her. "There you are! I was already wondering if you had given up on the fight." "I never give up on a fight. You know that, Joanne. I was just hold up for a while by some…nuisances." Joanne nodded. "Already thought something like that. Good luck, girl." She smiled at Joanne. Her only friend in this entire city.

A man in the arena shouted. This meant that the new fight would soon commence. She grinned. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Place your bets now! Who will win? The Rock, our champion, or the newcomer who has proven to be very tough to beat, The Avenger!" A lot of mumbling was heard. She knew a lot of the bets had been put on the champion, of course. He was the longest raining champion in the last three decades. But she, The Avenger, was going to win.

"May I introduce you again to The Avenger!" She stepped into the ring, keeping her robes on. Nobody knew who she really was, except for Joanne. She had once followed her here. But she had promised to not tell anybody. And Joanne was a woman of her word. "Now! Bring your hands together for out champion! The one and only, The Rock!" A man with a lot of muscles came forward. He was wearing a big belt. He had black hair and had it in a ponytail.

"Contenders, greet!" She got closer to The Rock. She reached out with her hand. He did so too. He tried to crush her hand, but she didn't wince. Instead, she tried to crush his. He was surprised for a few seconds and showed slight pain before he straightened his face. The only thing he could see was her mouth, and her smile. They stopped shaking hands and walked away. "Let the battle begin!"

"Show me what ya got, Avenger! Show me your earthbending arts!" She simply kept smiling. This angered him. He planted his foot in the ground and made a punch like movement. From the ground, rocks came loose and flew towards her. She simply rose her hand and a wall appeared, blocking the rocks. She then made a pushing movement. The wall was blown apart and shot at the Rock. He quickly jumped and buried himself in the air, making the wall flow over him. He then came out and quickly shot more rocks at her. She simply turned, making the stones fly right before he face. She then created a hole in the ground and jumped in, quickly closing the hole again. He was wondering where she was. Suddenly, two stone hands got out of the ground and grabbed his feet. He quickly looked down. Behind him, she shot out of the ground and shot a rock at him. He got hit right in the back. At that moment the hands let go and he fell to the ground. She planted her foot in the ground and a rock grew out of the ground and hit him in the stomach. She did this three times and then let him fall on the ground. Hands grabbed his arms and feet. The Rock looked at them. He tried to break free, but couldn't. He saw her simply standing there. "I win. I can end it right now." She said. The Rock looked at her and tried to break free one last time. When he couldn't, he lowered his head. "I admit defeat."

"We have a winner, ladies and gentlemen! The Rock has been defeated!"

A lot of cheers were heard. She released the Rock. He got up and smiled at her. "You might get far, kid." He only saw her smile. She turned round and walked away. They all wondered who she was and why she wasn't doing anything with her victory. They saw a girl walking towards her and talking to her, but she quickly left again.

Chapter 1

That had happened three years ago. She often reflected on that time. At that time, she didn't have a name. She was only known under the name of the Avenger. Then, she met Joanne, who had given her ideas for a new name. And she had liked it. Long ago, there had been a mighty earthbender named Toph Bei Fong. She had always admired Toph. Even while blind, she was the strongest earthbender to have ever lived. But she didn't think the blindness wasn't an impairment to that, but actually helpful for her. She herself never knew what to think of it. She was used to the blackness, and seeing through vibes, she saw them all day. For her entire life she had seen this way, just like Toph had. But, Toph had been on adventures, while she still had only seen her own village. But that would change today.

Joanne approached her. "Hello Joanne. How's it going?" Joanne smiled. "It's going well, thank you. And you, new Avatar?" She smiled. Yes, she had been told she was the Avatar only a month ago. And now, she would learn how to use all the elements. Not only earth, but water, air and fire as well. After the air nomad tragedy two hundred and fifty years ago, they had struggled to keep the art going. But now, they had finally managed to stabilize. A set population was created and they had returned to their air temples. But it would be hard for her to use the other elements. She could maybe use air, since she could use waves in the air. Maybe she could use water, because she could feel the vibes of it when in it. But she couldn't see in them. As far as she knew, she was the first blind Avatar.

She was known as Jin. She had already proven to be a formidable earthbender. But she was born in a family of earthbenders. She was a direct descendant of Toph. She was proud of that. In fact, it was her great-grandmother. She always smiled when she heard that name. And she was proud that she, just as Toph, had mastered the art of metalbending. She could do it with ease. But she didn't like the fact that she had to master the other elements while blind. This was a huge impairment for her. How would she be able to react to airbenders if she couldn't see them shooting at her. How would she be able to fight waterbenders if she wasn't able to know where their shots would come from. And how would she fend of firebenders if she couldn't see the fire. She had thought about all of these things. She had come to the conclusion, like a real Avatar, that only time would tell and that she had to be patient.

"I am fine, Joanne." She sighed. "At the moment I am, but when we get out there…when I find my masters…how will they react? How will they teach me? Will they have the patience?" Joanne laughed. "You're thinking about things again. Remember, this can have a thousand different outcomes. You shouldn't be thinking about all that. Just be yourself. You don't want teachers that don't accept you as you are, right." Jin smiled. She rose. "Today's the big day. I'm going to the other regions to find out about the world I have to protect. And the world that will teach me." Joanne smiled. "I hope you you will have a great time, Jin." Her smile faded a bit. "I wished I could go with you." Jin smiled and walked towards her. "You know you can't. I have to do this alone." Joanne smiled. "But I can go with you to the next town, right." "Of course." Jin said. Joanne really liked this. At least she could also see a bit of the world, and she would do it with the new Avatar.

Jin got he bags and walked to the front door, with Joanne next of her. They walked to the closest town. Along the way, Jin and Joanne saw a lot of things they had never seen before. A lot of trees and animals they had heard of, but never seen before. Now, they saw them in real life. They were wondering about all these things. "The world is beautiful, Jin. It's so full of colors. " Jin laughed. "Perhaps it is. I see they might look wonderful, but I can't see the beautiful colors." Jin sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean too…you know." Jin looked at her, or better said, turned her head to her, seeing that she couldn't see her when she did. "I know. Sometimes I just wished I could for once see these colors you're talking about. But, then again, I know I would want to go back to this. This darkness that surrounds me has become comfortable. I can see almost anything you can see. The only things I can't see is the sky and what's in it." Jin got a big smile on her face. "Maybe an airbender can teach me how to see in the air. You know, with waves."

She noticed Joanne was slightly depressed at hearing this. She thought she would now fulfill her first job as the Avatar. "Tell me, what's on your mind. I can feel something's wrong and you want to talk about it." Joanne sighed. "Let's take a seat before we start." Joanne went to sit on the grass. Jin went to sit next of her. "I'll get straight to the point. I'm a bit jealous. You are an earthbender and the Avatar, which means you'll eventually learn all the elements. While I am simply a young girl. I can't bend anything. I just wish I could." Jin smiled at her. "You know, humans at first couldn't earthbend at all. We were taught by moles. If moles can teach humans to bend earth without giving directions, since they, you know, don't speak our languages, I'm sure I can teach a non-bender to be able to earthbend. Or I could at least try. But first, I have to go my own path. But I'll tell you this, try to feel the earth. If you can do that when I come back, we'll be much further. And if you can't, don't worry. I'll try to explain at that time. But for now, just try to feel it. Try to feel the mole moving through the earth. And if you want, you can try to do it like the moles. Crawl on hands and knees. Try to throw rocks away by focusing on them and waving at them with your hand. And if it's not working, just try again. There, I gave you some advice. Feeling better?" Joanne laughed. "The fact that I have just been told by the Avatar herself that I should crawl on hands and knees, waving at stones makes everything okay." She said with a big smile. Jin smiled. _I have fulfilled my first deed as the Avatar_.

They resumed their way and walked to the next town. When they arrived there, they went into a café and had a drink. The toasted. Jin wished Joanne good luck with training, while Joanne wished Jin good luck on her journey across the world. They then went outside and stood there for a while, simply facing each other. Then, they fell into each other's arms. They hugged and said their goodbyes. "Don't forget, keep practicing. Try to feel the earth." Joanne smiled at Jin. "And you try to keep cool. And remember, being blind doesn't matter as long as you have good teachers. They will understand. Trust me." Jin wanted to leave, there and then, but Joanne held her hands. Jin looked at her. Joanne opened her mind. "Jin, I… you should know that…" Jin placed a finger on her mouth. "I know. I have always known. If it is the same when I come back, I will try to help your sister. Is she still as Ill as always?" Joanne nodded. "If I travel across the world, I might find a way to cure her. So please, let go." Joanne hesitated for a while, but then let go. Jin walked away, not looking back. Joanne cried a little, but then knew it wouldn't help her, so she stopped. She turned away and walked back to her village. When she was halfway, the sky was suddenly illuminated in a blue-ish color. She looked up and saw a small beam of light. It was as if something was floating upwards. After a few seconds, it disappeared, and the beam of light disappeared soon after. Joanne wondered what it was, and would keep doing so for a long time.

At that moment, Jin closed her hand and felt a cold floor. She heard some voices. She tried to see around her, but the couldn't. The floor didn't allow her. She felt helpless. But then, two hands closed around her and she heard a soft male voice. "Are you alright, my child?" Jin looked in the direction where the voice came from. "This, girls, is the Avatar." She heard five female voices say at the exact same time: "The who?"

Chapter 2: B is for Betrayal

"Oh, I forgot," the male voice said. Suddenly, Jin could see through the floor. She could see a man bend over her, two young girls, two older women, and two men. "I thought I heard five young female voices, where are the others?" Jin asked.

All of W.I.T.C.H rose their eyebrows. Couldn't she see them fly right in front of man, the Oracle, laughed. "I see you have questions, Guardians. This is the Avatar, Jin Bei Fong. She can't see you, because she can't see. She is blind. But, just like you, Cornelia, she can bend earth. And she can see through it. But she can not see through the air, which is why she can't see you four flying. And this, Guardians, is where you come in. Avatar, meet your teachers. They will teach you how to bend water, air and fire."

All of W.I.T.C.H's mouths fell open. "We gotta teach her how to what? We just do it, we don't really know how we do it, we just do it." Irma said. The oracle laughed. "But you can teach her what you feel when you do it, how the energy flow through you feels. But, for that, Will first needs to learn something. But I shall not tell what." "Great, stay vague, Oracle. Stay vague." Will said. "Yeah," Cornelia said, "first explain a few things. What is the Avatar and where did she come from?"

"The Avatar is someone of another world who keeps the balance in that world. In that world, there are water benders, earth benders, air benders and fire benders. The Avatar is the only person in that world who can control all elements. And she is here because I brought her here. When the Veil was lowered, she could finally get to her proper masters. Over time, you shall teach her how to bend water, air and fire."

"Now, Guardians, weren't there problems on Meridian?" the Mage asked. "Oh, right!" Irma said. "Let's go!" Taranee rose her arms. "Just one teency-weency glitch. When the Veil went poof, didn't all the portals go poof with it?" "The Veil's passing opens up the old ways of traversing dimensions. Mage?" The oracle said. The Mage rose her hand. A blue light came out of it. "Will, what I do with my mage ring, you will learn to do with the Heart." A fold appeared. "And what they do with talismans, you may accomplish simply as part of your birthright." The oracle said against Queen Elyon. "So, no new jewelry?" Elyon asked. "This children, is a fold in space." The mage said against the guardians. "Next stop, Meridian!" Hay-Lin said. "Before you go, take the Avatar with you. Show her what you can do. And take good care of her." The Oracle said. "Of course, Oracle." Will said. Then, the guardians, Jin and Caleb went through the fold. When they got to Meridian, they saw smoke everywhere. A man came running to them. "Caleb, Guardians…new girl."

"Then, the Knights vanished. And they took Tinard." The man said. "Because he joined the rebellion? Talk about sore losers." Hay-Lin said. "Excuse me," Jin said. "What's this rebellion and these so called Knights?" "Well," Caleb said. "The rebellion was created to crush the tyranny of Prince Phobos, an evil sorcerer who is now imprisoned in the castle. The Knights are people who once served under him and are now trying to take revenge on those who imprisoned their Prince." Jin nodded.

"If they're settling old scores, we need to know their next target." Caleb said. "I'm thinking that's me." A voice said from their left. "Vathek?" Caleb said. "Wow, I've seen many things, but who's he?" Jin said. "Vathek's an old friend of mine. He was with the rebellion." Caleb explained. "I betrayed Phobos, and I'm why Raythor got tossed in the abyss. His Knights will be coming after me, and no-one else is going to get hurt for my sake. I'll face him, alone." Vathek said. They all stared at him, and Jin shook her head.

Vathek walked through the forest. "Raythor, come out and fight!" He heard a sound above him and he looked up. He saw a web being shot at him. A ginormous spider, Miranda, had shot it and was now climbing down, hanging Vathek in the tree. "Here I stand, Vathek." Raythor was standing on the ground and Vathek looked at him. "Any more BRAVE words?" "Just these," Vathek said. "I have good friends!" Suddenly, Miranda was shot away by a strong gust of wind. Miranda crashed right in front of Raythor. The guardians appeared, and two of them were carrying Jin. They placed her on the ground. "Feels good to be able to see." "So, you laid a trap? Wish I'd thought of that!" Raythor said with sarcasm.

A man on a rhino-like creature charged at them. An air current made them float and they weren't moving anymore. The man looked down. "Aw, they're so cute when they're helpless!" Hay-Lin said. Jin shot a rock at the man, who got shot of the rhino. "You look pouched, cowboy!" Irma said. Hay-Lin then shot the rhino in a tree. Raythor then charged at the guardians and Caleb. "They are coming for us!" Caleb said. "Thank you captain obvious!" Cornelia said. Cornelia then created a lot of vines which strangled Raythor. "Top that, mister Meridian can't live without me!" She yelled at Caleb. Suddenly, she saw vines strangling her friends too. Jin was trying to get loose. "Uh, that's great, Cornelia. Now, notch it down a bit?" Taranee said. They saw the vines get out of control. "I can't stop it!" Cornelia screamed. "Try!" Caleb yelled. Cornelia tried, and the ground started to break and shook. "Let me guess, you weren't going for earthquake?" Jin yelled. The girls screamed as Raythor got loose. "Guys, do you get free?" Cornelia asked. Raythor and his Knights then took Vathek, escaping. "Vathek, no!" Caleb yelled. Cornelia looked at her hands, not knowing what was going on. "I guess I'll have to save us, then!" Jin yelled. She finally broke free from the vines and immediately started bending. Her eyes shone for a second and she then spread her hands and put her feet in the ground. The trembling earth calmed and became one again. The vines stopped moving and were retreating into the earth. The vines let the girls go. "Wow. She can _really_ bend the earth. I thought the Oracle was joking. Then again, he never jokes. I think." Irma said.

They then walked through the forest. "I'm sorry girls, I don't know what went wrong with my powers!" Cornelia said. " It weren't your powers, it was your head! As in that thing that wasn't in the game?" Irma retorted. "Excuse me?" Cornelia said. "Well, you were kinda hyper about showing up a certain someone." Hay-Lin said. "Showing up or showing off?" Caleb said. Cornelia slowly turned round, with an angry face. "Oh, like I need to show _you_ anything! My powers are…ehm… powered up! Whatever I tried came out huge!" Cornelia said. "Oh, like your ego?" Caleb retorted, while getting a red face. Cornelia looked angry again. "Enough!" Will said. "You two can hate each other all you want, but learn to work together! Tinard and Vathek need our help!" The girls nodded, so did Caleb.

"She right, you know." Jin said. The girls looked at her. "We know Will's right, Jin, we just nodded." Jin looked at Caleb. "I was talking about Cornelia. She was right when she said her powers were powered up. It just went out of control, and she doesn't know why that happened." "Sure, you're just siding with Cornelia!" Caleb said. "I don't need her help, Caleb." Jin looked sad. Will came to her. "Don't worry, it's like this all the time. It's not about you directly." Jin looked at her, or rather said, turned her face towards Will's. "Do you believe what I said. Get on the ground and say it." Will got on the ground and said the truth. "I don't know. I think you're right, but I'm not sure if you're guessing or not." "I'm not guessing, but I'll prove it to you later. We got more important things to worry about now." Jin said.

Suddenly, a fold opened above their head. All looked up and saw a small green creature fall out. When it hit the earth, Jin could see it. "Who or what is that?" she asked. Caleb picked it up. "Blunk?" Blunk looked at them. "Blunk okay. Got gift!" He took the tooth hanging around his neck and showed it to the girls. "Tonga tooth means Blunk has sniffed out last portal!" Suddenly, Irma got an idea. "Ho! Wait a second! Could you sniff out the Knights of Vengeance?" Blunk looked a bit distressed. "Uh, could, but why would? Vengeance sounds scary bad to Blunk." "Do it, Blunk. For me?" Jin asked, trying to look as cute as she could. Blunk looked at her. "No-one ever treated Blunk like thise before! Fine, Blunk'll do it." Jin smiled and tried to hug Blunk, but hugged Caleb instead, slightly missing Blunk. "Can't you…?" "No." Jin said quickly. "Oh, right. Blindness and I'm carrying…right."

Blunk led the way and they arrived at a small canyon. Blunk saw Raythor. "Blunk sniff, Blunk find!" "You did good, Blunk. Real good." Will said. "Cause rhino smell bad. Real bad." Blunk said. Taranee walked up to the edge, next to Will, and saw Tinard and Vathek. "At least Tinard and Vathek are still alive." "All right. We've got the element of surprise, so listen up!" Will said. Little did they know there were bats above them, which opened their eyes. They were not friendly.

Down in the canyon, the tracker got the news of the arrival of the guardians from one of his bats. "They're here. Be ready." Raythor said. Suddenly, the fire next to him got bigger and erupted. Irma then sprayed water over it, creating steam and blocking sight. The Knights coughed. When sight returned, they saw Caleb stand in front of them, with a leash around his foot. Caleb jumped up and landed on the rhino's horn, placing the leash around it. The rhino then started to run, taking the dog of the tracker with him on its leash. Caleb brought down the rhino's rider and Raythor by knocking their legs away below their bodies. Irma and Hay-Lin smiled towards Caleb, while Gargoyle appeared behind them. He tried to crush them with his metallic fist, but failed because Irma pushed Hay-Lin and her out of the way. Irma and Hay-Lin turned around, now facing Gargoyle. "A little tag team action? You start." Irma said to Hay-Lin. Irma then created a lot of water and bended it towards Gargoyle, covering him in water. Jin could hear it and see it when it hit the ground. "Water bender…" Hay-Lin then sucked up air and blew it towards Gargoyle. The air froze the water and trapped Gargoyle in an ice sculpture. "Air bender…" Gargoyle then knocked against the canyon wall. Sandpit tried to crush Jin, who couldn't see him coming after he had jumped. Cornelia quickly grabbed her out of the way. Sandpit followed her, trying to grab her. Cornelia tried to use her powers, but didn't dare, after she had screwed up last time.

Meanwhile, Will and Blunk tried to free Tinard and Vathek. They saw the metal chains. "Oh, it's high quality chains!" Blunk said with a bit of admiration in his voice. "You can keep 'em if you hurry!" Will said. "Guardians, it's a trap!" Vathek said. Will looked up, seeing Miranda trying to seal them in by creating a web over the exit. "Miranda's sealing us in! She must have started as soon as we entered the canyon!" Will yelled to the others. The Knights then attacked the guardians and Caleb. Caleb was fighting Raythor while the tracker had gotten hold of Taranee. Taranee broke free of the trackers chain and grabbed it. "You're playing with fire, tracker! Literally!" She said. She then sent a wave of fire through the chains. Which burned the trackers hands. "Firebender…" Jin said, who was flying by in Cornelia's arms.

"Put me down near Will and Blunk, Cornelia!" Jin yelled. Cornelia dropped her and flew away again, Sandpit still chasing her. "Jin, you can bend earth. Can you break these chains?" Jin faced Will. "That's not earthbending, that's metalbending!" Will looked distressed. "It's a good thing my great-grandmother knew how to do that!" Jin said, grabbing the chains and breaking them apart as if it were a match. Trinard and Vathek were free and hugged each other, while Blunk was laughing.

Sandpit was still chasing Cornelia and Cornelia juked him, landing on the ground, near Caleb. "Cornelia, what are you doing? Attack!" Cornelia looked at Caleb with great distress. "My powers betrayed me!" she yelled at him. Caleb blocked one of Rayhtor's attacks. "No, they're spectacular! Show me what they can do!" he yelled. Cornelia looked at her hands, considering if she would do it. "I'll show you spectacular." She said. She then flew off. Caleb kicked Raythor and knocked away his sword. Cornelia started to bend the earth. A giant hill rose from the ground, which then broke open. Large vines came out of it, which continued to grow and grow. Cornelia then channeled more energy, shooting the vines to the air. They hit the web Miranda had been weaving. After a small struggle, it broke through the web and shot Miranda away. A large rosebud came out of the end of the vines. The roots started to emerge from the ground and in one of them, Raythor's sword was stuck. Small vines wrapped around it. With a small rosebud growing on top of it. And at the same time, both rosebuds opened to create a beautiful flower. The Knights of Vengeance, their plan foiled, then made their escape. Sandpit took all of them and dragged them away, as if he were a sandstorm.

Cornelia landed next to one of the vines, while Caleb was leaning on it. "Nice." He said. "Thanks. Sorry, the Knights got away." Cornelia answered. "Their days on Meridian are numbered." Cornelia sighed. "Ugh." "Not again." Jin whispered, so that only Will could hear it. Will smiled. "Meridian, everything always has to be about Meridian with you!" Cornelia said against Caleb. "And everything always gotta be about you with you!" Caleb retorted, pointing at her with his finger. "Oh, great, here we go again!" Irma said. "Oh, no we don't!" Will said with a smile while raising the heart. "Cornelia says goodbye!" The heart shone.

Suddenly, they were in Heatherfield. Except they weren't at the place they wanted to be in Heatherfield. "Okay, this is _not_ the basement of the Silver dragon!" Will said. "This is weird. I can't see here. What's this made of?" Jin said. "I guess this fold stuff takes practice." Will said laughing, as the Heart shone once more. The girls lost their guardian outfits. "Hey, you've changed!" Jin said. A black boy came round the corner. "Wow." He said. The girls looked at Cornelia. Cornelia sighed. "Ugh, now what?" She looked down and saw that she was still bigger than normal. "I know this is gonna sound like a line, but…haven't we met before?" The black guy asked. "Duh," Taranee said. "Eh, no, big mister-y bro. This is Cornelia's older, sister." She quickly said, while Will looked at her with a weird face. "Lilian!" Irma quickly said. Taranee's brother took Cornelia's hand. "Hi, I'm Peter." He said, while Cornelia laughed at him. Peter then took Taranee away. "I swore Cornelia had a younger sister." Peter said. "Ehe, silly you?" Taranee said. Peter turned around. "Gotta jet, but I'll see you around!" He said, pointing at Cornelia. "Who's Jet?" Jin asked Peter. Peter looked at her with a weird face. "Ehm, never mind." Jin rose her shoulders. "If you don't want to tell me." Peter walked away and hit a pole. "Ehm, sure." Cornelia said. Peter was then carried away by his friends who were there too.

As soon as Peter had left, Cornelia became smaller again. "Lovely, now she changes back?" Cornelia got a blush. "Okay, why is she so cheerful? She nearly blew our cover, her powers have gone haywire, Caleb's still…" "Irma," Will interrupted, "Let her have her moment." Jin shoved with her feet. "Guys, I want to tell you something. I have seen, well, technically I have heard and felt, but it's just an expression, what you can do. You're indeed great benders, like the Oracle has said." She got on her knees and bowed. "You would do me an honour if you would teach me how to bend your element." The girls whispered for a moment and nodded at each other. "We have decided." Will said. "We will try to teach you our elements. If we can find out how to teach it to a blind girl." "There's just one thing we need to address." Irma said. "Which would be?" Jin asked. "You're bowing the wrong way, we're standing behind you." Jin got red and turned round on her knees. "Stupid floor, if I ever find out what this is made of I will set the earth loose on it…" She mumbled. W.I.T.C.H then laughed. "Say, Jin, where are you going to sleep, actually?" Taranee asked. "Sleep?" Jin asked. "I hadn't thought of that yet, actually." "Sorry, she can't sleep at my place." Cornelia said. "I don't think my parents would allow that." "Neither will mine." Irma said. "My parents already are overprotective as it is. I don't think they will allow it either." Taranee said. Hay-Lin shook her head. "Sorry." All heads turned to Will. She looked at her friends. "Alright, fine. I think mom will allow it. Or at least for a while." Jin smiled. "Thanks, Will." "No problem, Jin." They then all walked home.

"WHAT?" Susan yelled. Will was shoveling with her feet. "Do you really think I will let some random girl live in my house all of a sudden?" "That 'random girl' has a name, and she's a friend of mine!" Will yelled back. Jin was "watching" the event. Susan and Will quarreled for a while. Eventually, Susan turned to Jin. "If you can behave, you can stay. But _only_ for as long as you behave!" Jin smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Mrs. Vandom." Will then brought Jin to Will's room. "You'll sleep here for now. I think we'll be going along pretty well." Jin smiled. Jin then lay on her bed. "Jin?" "Yes, Will?" "You're laying on my carpet." There was an awkward silence. "Oh. But it's so soft. But if this is not my bed, then what will be?" Will laughed. "I'm going to get an air mattress." "A what?" After Will had inflated the air mattress and went to bed, Jin was pondering. _"Blindness hasn't been an issue before, but now… This is a different world, and I am wondering what kind of things will happen in this world."_

*Meanwhile, in Kandrakar*

The Oracle was standing near the aurameres, together with Luba and Tibohr. "I foresee some very interesting momens there…"


	2. C is for Changes

Bats were flying around the lair of the Knights of Vengeance.

"Look at you." Nerissa said. "Powerful, dangerous, terrifying! Yet one defeat turns you into sulking children."

"Vengeance on the traitors Vathek and Tinard was nearly ours." Frost said.

"And…" Nerissa asked. "Is there no one else who deserves your vengeance?"

"I would like to see Elyon suffer!" Miranda answered.

"_Elyon_? Ergh, if you can't handle mere palace guards…Are you really prepared to take on their almighty queen? The Guardians, on the other hand…"

"I followed them to earth to clip their wings, but…" Frost said.

"Perhaps your approach lacked subtlety." Miranda interrupted. "I think breaking their wings will be less effective than breaking their _spirits_."

"Yes…" Nerissa said, while thinking. "You shall go to earth, Miranda, with someone else who can blend in there."

Nerissa went over the Knights and saw Sandpit moving up and down, changing his forms.

"Sandpit…" she said.

Sandpit went to stand behind Miranda.

"We will not fail you. Flies never see the web until it's to late." Miranda said.

A gust of wind was blowing through the cave and Nerissa waved her staff, creating a fold. Miranda and Sandpit got sucked in. Nerissa started laughing.

*Meanwhile, on earth*

Will and Jin were brought to school by Susan.

"You'd better do your best, Will. And Jin, please tell Dea…mister Collins that you can't see. He will understand."

Jin nodded.

"Thank you for dropping us off at school, Mrs. Vandom." She bowed.

"Now, off you go." Susan said.

Will and Jin stepped into the school. Suddenly, Jin lost vision.

"Darn it. Now I really am blind. Why can't I see here? Honestly, what are your floors made off? Everytime I get into a building or on the street, I can't see anymore. I can only see on your pavements."

Will laughed.

"Come on, let's get to class."

Will took Jin's hand and she led her to the classroom. Jin went to sit on a desk, but didn't start unpacking. Will went to sit next of her. Will started unpacking. Cornelia came in class and went to sit on the other side of Will.

"Hey Will! Have you seen Alchemy? She went into Knickerbocker's office." Cornelia said while unpacking. "If she doesn't hurry, she'll miss the history test!"

Suddenly, Will got stressed. "Test? Urgh, no!"

Will put her calculator on the desk and took her history book out of her bag.

"You didn't study?" Cornelia asked.

"What's a test in your world? Jin asked, but Will ignored her.

"W.I.T.C.H hasn't exactly helped my GPA." Will said quickly to Cornelia. "Ugh, my mom's gonna freak if I fail this!"

Mister Collins entered the classroom.

"Class, please put your books away. Remember that any talking will be considered cheating." He said. Will looked stressed.

"Sir," Jin started. "I have to tell you something. I am new and I have a…eh…deviation of my body that normal children don't have. You see, I am…"

"After class, dear. Since you're new this test won't matter for your grades. Just show me an impression of what you know of our history already. I'm sure you'll do fine." Mister Collins said.

"But I…" Jin started, but Mister Collins silenced her. "Now, don't talk or you'll get an F."

Mister Collins started handing out the tests. Jin looked straight forward.

"Shouldn't you be, you know, working on your test?" Mister Collins asked. Jin looked down.

"Perhaps, but I…"

"Then start, otherwise I won't be able to have a proper vision of what you know already." Mister Collins said.

Jin kept staring at her desk. This was hopeless. '_And what's a test in this world anyway? I reckon it's not the same kind as in my world…'_

Next of Jin, Will was thinking. She hadn't studied and was scratching her head. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Number two is wrong and you misspelled Lincoln!" The voice said. It seemed to be coming from her calculator. Will suddenly freaked. "Not again…"

"If I had your grades, I would be grateful for the help!" The calculator said.

"Shut up! You're a calculator! This is a history test! When I need help, I'll ask you!" Will answered, silently.

Suddenly, a shadow envelop her. Her face pulled together. She looked up and saw mister Collins. He sighed. "Principal's office."

Jin rose from her seat. "I'm coming with her."

Mister Collins looked at her, surprised. "Why?"

"Tests and I don't have that great of an affinity." She said, waving her hand in front of her eyes.

Will then took Jin by the hand and pulled her to the principal's office.

Will sat in the chair in front of the door.

"You know, I could hear him too." Jin said. Will looked up.

"What?"

"You know, the calculator. I could hear him. He said you misspelled Lincoln. What's a Lincoln?" Jin asked.

Will laughed. "Lincoln is a president of the USA. He's dead now."

"Ah." Jin said.

"No loitering in the hallways!" A voice said. Will looked around, and Jin pointed towards the clock. "It came from there."

Will placed a chair in front of the clock and climbed it.

"Why are you talking to me? _How _are you talking to me?"

Suddenly, she noticed somebody standing to the right of her.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Uh, hi!" Will said, while waving. "Been here long?"

"Uh, no." The girl answered. "I'm new. My name's Mi…Melinda."

Suddenly, the door to the Principal's office opened and blocked Melinda. Alchemy came out of the room.

"Will, I'm so relieved. They're finally doing something about Elyon and her parents!"

"What'd ya mean?" Will asked.

"They've been gone forever and no one else seems worried! So I convinced principal Knickerbocker to call the police." Alchemy said. Knickerbocker was standing in the door.

"Uh, I better get to class. They're letting me remake the history test." Alchemy said.

"Wonderful" Will said, before entering the office herself, with Jin close behind. The door closed behind them.

"Wonderful," Melinda said. She had been eavesdropping the entire time.

Jin was sent outside the office after she had said why she left the classroom. She then had to excuse herself to mister Collins and explain why she had left. After struggling to get there, she finally got to the classroom. Of the wrong teacher. So she went to the right classroom, with help from one of the students. After she had told she was blind, he said he had been stupid. He should excuse himself for not listening.

Jin was sitting in the hallway. She had picked up Will's stuff, but was lost again. So she simply sat down. She was searching in Will's bag.

"OW! Watch out with your fingers, lady! I have feelings too, you know!" The calculator said. Jin's fingers took a hold of it and pulled him out of the bag.

"So, you're a calculator, right? Maybe you can tell me a few things. Will said you shouldn't be able to talk, so why can we hear you then?" Jin asked.

"How should I know? I was suddenly able to talk. And I'm not all knowing." The calculator answered.

"But you know something of history, right? But still Will said: 'You're a calculator! This is a history test!'. Does that mean calculators normally don't know things about history?" Jin asked with great curiosity.

"You're a strange girl. Calculators know a lot about math, not about history. But, if you're in a bag every day at history class, you tend to pick up a lot off the stuff that's said there." The calculator answered.

"Question: What's math?" Jin asked.

The calculator didn't respond. Then it suddenly asked Jin something.

"You also have a secret, right? Will has too. She often goes away to other worlds. I guess you're from one of those. Am I correct?"

"Yes and no." Jin answered. "Another world, yes. But Will did not bring me along. At least, not directly. But this world is kind of strange. Can you tell me a few things about it?"

"Sure I can!" The calculator answered with an enthousiastic voice.

He then proceeded to tell Jin everything he knew, until Will came to pick her up. Together they walked to the rest of the girls and they went to Will's place.

"So then Alchemy tells me that the police is looking for Elyon!" Will said.

"Good thing you were sent to the principal or we wouldn't know." Cornelia said.

"The principal?" Hay-Lin asked. "What did you do?"

"_I_ didn't do anything." Will said, getting her calculator out of her bag. "Sammy did."

"Pleased to meet you!" Sammy the Calculator said.

"Wild!" Cornelia said. "Yikes!" Hay-Lin said. "Is it artificially intelligent?" Taranee asked.

"More like stunningly intelligent!" Jin said.

"Thank you, Jin." Sammy said.

"Hold on, hold on. You can actually hear him?" Will asked. The girls nodded.

"Well duh." Cornelia said.

"Duh nothing!" Will answered. "No one else can! They just hear me freaking out at it!"

"Weird!" Hay-Lin said.

"It gets weirder." Will said.

*At Will's house*

Will opened the door. All the electric appliances started to yell at her.

"Hello Will! Welcome back!" "Hey, glad to see ya!" "Glad you're home." "Care for a little snack?"

"Does everything talk?" Taranee asked with a weird look.

"Everything with a current! AC or DC. But I guess only guardians can hear it." Will said.

"Hey! What about me?" Jin asked.

"I'm counting you as one of the guardians, Jin." Will said with a smile.

"Cool, it's like having a hundred new friends!" Hay-Lin said.

"You forgot to bring me to school again! What if your mother needed to reach you?" Will's phone said.

"More like a hundred new parents." Irma said.

"When did all this start?" Taranee asked.

"After we…" Will started.

"Got back from Kandrakar?" Jin finished. Will nodded.

Suddenly, the television turned on. "What do you want to watch, comedy? Action? Romance?"

"Wow." Hay-Lin said. "It gets old so quickly! Who knew? So, unplugging is not an option?" Will shook her head.

"Guys, guys, this can wait!" Taranee said. "What do we do about Elyon? _And_ the police?"

"Do we have to do anything?" Cornelia asked. "It's not like they'll find her. She and the Browns are safe on Meridian."

"Just steer clear of the whole equation!" The calculator suggested.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with the calculator!" Irma said.

The door opened again.

"Hello girls." Susan said.

Taranee, Cornelia, Hay-Lin and Irma quickly got up.

"I'm afraid you have to go home. Now! Will is grounded."

The girls quickly said their goodbyes and left.

"Mom, that was _so_ embarrassing!" Will said.

"Not nearly as embarrassing as the call I got from your teacher!" Susan said, while putting down her bag. "I can't believe you were cheating!"

"I wasn't cheating!" Will said, blowing air into her hair, making it run with some sort of electricity.

"That's not what Dean…Mister Collins said." Susan explained.

Will got angry. "You wouldn't understand!"

"Maybe because you don't talk to me." Susan said. "Will, I know you're going through some changes, but if you can't behave responsibly then…"

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" Will yelled, going to her room and slamming the door.

Susan went to sit on the couch and sighed.

"She's right, you know." Jin said, making Susan look at her. Jin tried to get to the couch, when Susan helped her to get there. "She wasn't cheating. Her calculator was doing weird, so she looked at it. Collins thought she had information in it and thought she was cheating."

Susan looked at her. "How do you know?"

Jin rose an eyebrow. "I was there." This made Susan laugh a bit.

*Irma's house*

Irma's father, Tom, was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, when Irma came home. "Irma. Come in here please."

Irma came into the kitchen. "Hi, dad." She said, taking a chair.

"Irma why didn't you tell me nobody has seen Elyon for months. She's one of your best friends." Tom said.

"Dad, they're just…eh…on vacation! A really, long vacation. Scuba-diving on…eh…Bora-Bora!" Irma said.

"Who told you that?" Tom asked.

"Er, ehm, Will!" Irma quickly answered.

"Did she tell you anything else? Have you heard from Elyon or her family? Gotten any postcards?" Tom interrogated.

'_Why am I always the one getting interrogated. Can't you pick on Chris instead? Pick on Chris. On Chris!_'

Tom suddenly got up. "We'll talk more later. Right now I need to have a word with Chris."

'_Was that…? Did I…? Can I…?_ Hey, I'm actually speechless!' Irma said.

Irma tried to call Will, but got Susan on the line.

"Hello? No, I'm sorry, Irma. Will's lost phone privileges for the week. That's right. Goodbye." Susan then hang up on her.

Will was laying on her bed in her room.

"If I might suggest…" The calculator started.

"No!" Will interrupted. Will picked up Sammy and got over to the window, holding him out of it. "This is all your fault!"

"No! Please! No more talking in class! Don't cross my circuits!" Sammy begged.

Will placed him near the window. "Huh, whatever." Will said.

Sammy sighed. Suddenly, he was taken away by sand. "Waah!"

Sandpit had taken a hold of it and gave it to 'Melinda'.

"Oh, look, Sandpit!" Miranda said, "I think we just found evidence of a crime!"

*The next day, at school*

Irma was running in school, trying to find the rest of the girls, when she saw Alchemy. "Alchemy, have you seen Will?"

Alchemy looked behind Irma, and Irma felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned, she saw principal Knickerbocker. She found the other girls, minus Will, in the hall in front of the principal's office.

"Have they read you your right?" Irma asked.

"Which are what exactly?" Jin asked.

Principal Knickerbocker shushed them.

*In the office*

"Will," Tom said, "These are detectives McDean and McTiennan. They'd like to ask you some questions about Elyon Brown and her parents."

"We heard you know where they are." McDean said.

Will seemed insecure for a second.

"Oh, sure. Everyone does! They're on a ski trip…in the alps!"

"And who told you that?" McTiennan asked.

Will thought for a second.

"Cornelia?"

"Well, Hay-Lin said the Browns are in Australia, deep in the outback. You can't even call them." Cornelia said, after being brought in.

McDean and McTiennan looked at each other, McDean bringing his hands together while McTiennan rose an eyebrow. They brought Hay-Lin in.

"Irma told me they're sunbathing in Hawaii."

"Bora-Bora, definitely Bora-Bora." Irma answered after being brought in.

When Taranee was brought in, she didn't even answer the question. Instead, she asked:

"Could you, repeat the question?"

They also asked the question to Jin.

"How should I know? Yes, I'm a friend of these five girls, but I really have only been here for a few days. Although I do know the name Elyon. They said she was on vacation. I can't tell you more. I've never even seen her. If seeing her would actually be an option."

"To where did they tell she was going on vacation?" McTeenan asked.

"I don't know. They didn't mention it." Jin responded.

When Jin was gone, McDean looked at his notes, made a ball out of it and threw it in the dustbin.

The agents walked out of the school.

"Well, they're obviously hiding something." McTiennan said.

"Or maybe they don't know anything and they're just repeating rumors." Tom said.

"Excuse me? Are you the police?" A nearby girl said.

"Yes. And you are…?" McDean asked.

"Melinda. I want to help you, but…I'm afraid!" Melinda said.

"Don't worry! You're safe with us!" McTiennan said, trying to comfort Melinda.

"It's those five mean girls. They pretended to be Elyon's friends. But they really hated her."

The agents looked at each other. This was new, useful information.

"The last time I saw Elyon they were walking her home. They said they had a surprise for her. In her basement." Melinda continued. Then, the bell rang.

"I know you need to get to class, but thank you for telling us this." McTiennan thanked.

Melinda smiled at her and walked away.

"Still think it's just a rumor?" McDean asked Tom.

"I'll talk to Irma tonight. See if she remembers anything else." Tom said.

"Good. Then we'll get a search warrant for that basement." McDean responded.

Melinda got a huge smile on her face. Everything was going according to plan.

*At Irma's house*

Irma was doing her homework.

"Find the square root of 4096? Man, I wish I had a talking calculator!" Irma said to herself.

Tom came home and went to sit on the couch.

"Oh, hey dad I was just…" She got an inspecting look from her dad. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh was right. I know you want to protect your friends, Irma, but you don't have to lie to _me_." Tom said.

"I'm not lying! Come on dad, you're treating me like a criminal for no reason!" Irma retorted.

"You want reasons? You've been acting strange for months, disappearing all the time, and after what that Melinda said…" Tom responded, counting the reasons on his fingers.

"Who's Melinda?" Irma interrupted.

"Never mind." Tom said quickly as he got up. "You need to answer my questions! _Now_!" He slammed his fist on the table.

Irma got startled by this. Suddenly, water came pouring out of the two sinks in Irma's kitchen. Tom was immediately distracted.

"Ow! Call a plumber!" He yelled. Instead, Irma quickly left the house.

She closed the door and turned, and was immediately greeted by the rest of the gang.

They walked down the pavement together.

"I'm so glad you're here! My dad…" Irma started.

"Started giving you the third degree." Cornelia responded.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Irma asked.

"Taranee's suddenly gone psychic." Jin responded. "She can tune in to each of our brains and broadcast their thoughts to the rest of us!"

"Hey!" Will said. "I was about to say that!"

"I know. I read it. But I said it sooner." Jin said, smiling.

'_I am my own radio station._' Taranee broadcast her thoughts to the rest. "To bad it only works with you guys."

"And to bad it wasn't working this morning. We could've used it to get our stories straight and…Oh no! You didn't broadcast my crush on Andrew Hornby?" Irma asked with concern.

The girls laughed.

"No, but you just did." Taranee said.

"Forget that!" Hay-Lin said with enthusiasm. "Look what I can do!"

Suddenly, she turned invisible. Everybody was shocked. Except Jin.

"What's so special? You did nothing."

"She's invisible. But since she's still broadcasting vibes through the ground, I guess you can still see her." Cornelia said.

"I'm like air!" Hay-Lin said happily. "No-one can see me!" She floated to the street.

"Hey! You're just floating so I can't see you either!" Jin said.

"Perhaps I am, perhaps I'm not." Hay-Lin said. She became visible.

"I can let them see me if I want them to."

A lot of honking was heard. A truck was coming.

Hay-Lin quickly jumped aside and got caught by Irma, Jin and Will.

"What's with out powers? They're way stronger!" Irma asked.

"Hello. I just made an indoor pool without even trying!"

"Tell me about it. Mine have been messed up since Kandrakar!" Cornelia said.

"Kandrakar! That's it." Taranee suddenly yelled out. "Conservation of energy!"

"Um, non brainiac definition, please?" Irma asked.

"When we were in Kandrakar, the Council lowered the Veil." Taranee explained.

"The what?" Jin asked.

"Not important anymore, but the Veil basically was something that could block of Meridian, another world, off of the rest of the Universe." Will quickly explained. The rest nodded.

"All the mystic energy that was used to maintain it had to go somewhere. So it flowed back into the Heart of Kandrakar and each of our Aurameres." Taranee explained further.

"So, that's why I'm suddenly every appliance's new best friend!" Will said.

"And why my dad went mind-slave on me yesterday!" Irma said, suddenly having gained insight in this new thing.

"And why my powers got all freaky." Cornelia said.

"Yeah!" Hay-Lin exclaimed. "We just thought you were losing it."

Cornelia got angry, but Hay-Lin quickly turned invisible.

"Wait, if the energy went back into the Heart of Kandrakar and the Aurameres, does that mean Jin can do something new too?" Will asked Taranee.

"Not sure. Jin, can you notice a difference?" Taranee asked Jin.

Everybody stared at Jin. There was a certain atmosphere that had everybody in its grip.

"Well. Not a huge change, but…I can see small white dots in the darkness sometimes. As if they're trying to show me something, but can't get through in totality. Does that count?" Jin said, sounding a bit insecure because her change wasn't as big.

"Actually, now that I think of it, that might be a great change, Jin. Remember what the Oracle said?" Taranee asked.

"That you would teach me how to use the four elements?"

"Yes." Taranee explained. "Perhaps this will grant us a way to teach you. Perhaps it are signs of the elements. But I'm not sure of it, so I wouldn't get your hopes up all too high."

Jin nodded.

"My dad will be looking for me soon." Irma said. "We need to figure out who this 'Melinda' is."

"Jin and I met her. She's a new kid. She seemed nice enough." Will answered.

"Then why's she trying to frame us?" Hay-Lin asked, becoming visible again and startling Cornelia. "Oops, sorry."

*Meanwhile, at the Brown's place*

McDean and McTiennan got into the basement. They searched around with flashlights. McDean suddenly noticed something. He walked over to a wall and knocked on it.

"Hear that? It's hollow."

"And it doesn't match the other walls. I think it's new." McTiennan responded.

"We need equipment to take it down," McDean said.

"We _need_ to figure out what those girls know." McTiennan lectured him.

With that they left. A laughter was heard from behind the wall as it broke down.

"Do you believe the earth authorities suspect the guardians of a crime that never happened?" Melinda asked. "And this should seal the deal."

Melinda dropped Will's calculator on the floor and smiled.

"Ow." Sammy the calculator said.

*Late that evening, at Will's house*

"I don't know why you did. I don't know how you did it. I don't even know _when_ you did it, but I know what you forgot to do when you got rid of that fake wall." McDean said, intimidating Will.

"Excuse me?" Will asked.

McDean took a bag and let it drop on the table. Will's calculator was in it.

"Huh? How did you get my calculator?" Will asked, surprised by the fact they had her calculator.

"We've been to the Brown's house. We know you're hiding something." McTiennan said.

"Uh, yeah. And I'm ready to confess. But could I get some water?" Will asked. McDean nodded. Will walked past the table, having taken her mobile phone in her hand. As she walked past the table, she took the bag and put her phone in it, without any of the officers noticing.

"Hey hey hey, not with the bag!" McDean said. Will gave McDean the bag and then went to the toilet. Will quickly locked the door and opened the window. She then realized she was in an apartment.

"Good thing I have wings. Sorry Jin." Will took the Heart of Kandrakar. "Guardians…eh, me, Unite!"

She then flew to Taranee's house.

*That night, at Taranee's house*

"We have to hurry, before the cops figure out I'm gone!" Will said.

"Should you guys be here?" Taranee asked. "My mom will be here _any_ minute. An she's a judge!"

Taranee's phone rang. "Hello, I got Will on speed dial."

"Is she gonna be like that forever?" Taranee asked the cell phone.

Will picked up.

"Will Vandom? You've lost your phone privileges, young lady." Ed, Will's mobile phone, said with a severe voice.

"It's an emergency, _Ed_. Put Sammy on!" Will ordered.

"Will! Be careful, they're trying to frame you!"

"Who are they?" Will asked.

"A huge, moving sand…thing. And a girl, Melinda. They kidnapped me and left me for the cops to find!"

Hay-Lin gasped for air. "That 'thing' sounds like sandpit!"

"And if the new girl's with him…" Will started.

"My allowance says Melinda's Miranda!" Taranee ended her sentence.

"We gotta stop 'em!" Irma said. Suddenly, a rumble was heard and it started raining. Everybody looked at Irma.

"Oops, stronger powers. Forgot!"

Will Guardianed them up and they split up.

*Meanwhile, at Will's house*

McDean and McTiennan were getting impatient.

"Taking a drink can't possibly take this long." McTiennan said. She walked towards the toilet door. "It's locked."

Jin shook her head.

"You could've guessed that."

Jin got to her feet and struggled to find the door. When she got out, she struggled to get out on the street.

Suddenly, she could see. "Ah, pavement. Vision. How I missed you so!" She then tried to make contact with the rest.

'_Um, hello? Where do I have to go to?'_ She asked.

'_Jin? Go to the Brown's house. They might need your help!_' Will answered. Will gave her directions.

"Cool, didn't think that'd actually work." She quickly went to the Brown's place.

*At the Brown's place*

Hay-lin, Taranee and Cornelia arrived.

"You think Will's plan will work?" Hay-Lin asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Taranee answered.

Suddenly, a voice was heard from behind them.

"I'm so glad you're here to play!"

They quickly turned round and saw 'Melinda'.

"It's hard to make friends when you're the new girl."

Miranda then transformed into her spider-like form. Sandpit came down from the ceiling and got behind them.

"We knew you'd come." Miranda said. "Criminals always return to the scène of their crime!"

Miranda started coming towards them.

"Ehm, shouldn't we keep this inside?" Taranee asked. "Someone might see us and…"

"Reveal your identities and destroy your lives forever?" Miranda asked. "Lovely!"

Miranda then shot some web at the three guardians. They quickly flew up to the air.

"We'd better get this over with!" Cornelia said.

She then split open the ground and vines came out of it, entangling Miranda. However, she quickly freed herself with little to no effort. The vines shot to Hay-Lin, who quickly blocked them with a gust of air. Suddenly, she felt herself being dragged down by Sandpit.

"Hey!" Hay-Lin struggled to get free, but she couldn't. Sandpit's grip was too strong. Sandpit brought Hay-Lin down and she hit the ground hard. Taranee tried to release Hay-Lin by shooting a fireball at Sandpit, but she suddenly couldn't fly anymore. Miranda had shot her web on to her wings and the wings no longer operated.

"Oh, this is special." Taranee remarked, knowing what was about to come.

She fell to the ground, Miranda closing in.

"Did I mention I _hate_ spiders?"

Miranda laughed. "And you should!"

*At Irma's house*

Irma was finally home and quickly ran to the door. She opened it, only to find her dad sitting on the staircase.

"Alright young lady! No more games! Where's Will hiding?"

"Or would you rather talk back on the station?" McTiennan asked.

McDean got beeped.

"McDean."

"Got complains from the Brown's neighbours. Disturbance in the backyard."

"We're on it!" McDean said.

"But I have information!" Irma said, a bit irritated.

"Yeah…We'll catch up on the way." McTiennan said.

They got in the car and were driving to the Browns.

Irma tried her mind manipulation: '_Nothings happening at the Browns. Nothings happening at the Browns'_

Suddenly, a large fire was seen.

"Something's happening at the Browns." McDean said.

"Gasleak maybe, spider problem?" Irma asked.

"We'll know soon enough.

*At the Browns*

Taranee was ablaze. She had shot Miranda away after freeing herself with the pillar of flame.

"If you can't keep cool, get hot!"

"A piller of flame isn't just hot, it's like, biblical." Cornelia responded.

"Uh, a little help please?" Hay-Lin asked.

She was being held upside down by Sandpit. Taranee shot a few fireballs at Sandpit, but he deformed, which made the fireballs go through him.

"Stay…still!" Taranee yelled at him. Suddenly, Hay-Lin got an idea.

"Oh, never mind. I got this!"

She created a tornado around herself, blowing Sandpit away.

"Neat idea, huh?" She said while laughing.

Sandpit was reforming behind her.

"He thought so too!" Taranee said.

Meanwhile, the cops and Irma arrived at the Browns place. McDean, McTiennan and Tom got out. They saw Jin.

"You!" McDean said. "How did you get here?"

Jin was shovelling with her feet.

"Ehm…by…foot?"

Suddenly, she heard Irma voice in her head.

"Hey, shouldn't you go to the airport?" Jin asked McDean.

"No," Tom said. "Why should we…"

He stopped mid-sentence. "We have to get to the airport." McDean said.

"That was just what I was thinking!" McTiennan said.

They quickly ran back to the car.

"Great minds think alike!" Irma said, winking at Jin. She then remembered that didn't matter, because Jin wouldn't have noticed anyway.

'_Thanks Jin.'_ Irma thanked Jin through her thoughts.

'_No problem, Irma. I guess that mind manipulation thing comes in handy, huh?´ _Jin responded.

´_Yes it does!'_

'_You're also going to abuse this, right?´_ Jin asked.

'_Yes I am!'_

In the backyard, Sandpit had created a sandstorm around the three guardians.

"Close your eyes!" Taranee yelled at the rest.

"We need air!" Hay-Lin said, creating a tornado, throwing Sandpit aside.

"One down, one to go!" Hay-Lin said.

Taranee noticed Miranda sneaking up behind Hay-Lin, trying to shoot web at her. When Miranda noticed Taranee had seen her, she quickly shot web at Taranee, covering her mouth.

'_Hay-Lin, behind you!´_

Hay-Lin turned and saw Miranda trying to shoot web at her, when Miranda suddenly got hit by a rock, shooting her into the swimming pool.

"Huh? Oh, thank Cornelia!"

"Don't look at me!" Cornelia said.

"No, look at me instead." Jin responded.

"Jin!"

Miranda was trying to climb out of the swimming pool, but she couldn't escape.

Sandpit was reforming.

"We still got Sandpit problems!" Taranee said.

"I see it!" Cornelia responded. "Maybe I can trap him underground befo…"

But it was too late. Sandpit came rushing towards her.

Cornelia screamed, when suddenly a trash can shot at Sandpit, encasing him.

"Thanks Hay-Lin!"

"That wasn't me!" Hay-Lin said.

They looked at Jin, who was shaking her head.

"Don't look at me. It wasn't me either."

"But that means…" Taranee started.

"I have new powers too!" Cornelia finished Taranee's sentence.

She then closed the trashcan with its top and threw it into the pool, right on top of Miranda.

"Telekinesis. Amazing!" Taranee said in amazement.

"Quite a victory, guardians! You can brag about it…from your prison cells!" Miranda hissed from inside the pool.

A fold opened behind her and she tried to reach it with Sandpit still in the trashcan.

"You're not getting away, Miranda!"

Jin focused and some vines came out of the ground, but before they could reach Miranda, she had gone through the fold. The vines went in too. Jin tried to focus and the vines went in deeper, trying to grab Miranda and Sandpit. Suddenly, some sort of electricity came out of the fold and travelled through the vines to Jin. She screamed in pain and the fold closed, cutting the vines.

"Jin, are you alright?" Hay-Lin asked.

"Yeah, but what was that power?" Jin asked. "It felt…strange."

All three of the guardians shook their heads.

"We don't know."

*At the airport*

The cops had arrived.

"Eh, tell me again why we needed to get to the airport?" Tom asked.

Then, McTiennan noticed Will in the crowd.

"Look, it's her!" She pointed at Will.

Will ran away, and the cops started the chase. Irma smiled.

Will had stopped in front of a window. The cops caught up.

"That's it! You're coming with us!"

"Do you even know what you're trying to accuse me from?" Will asked.

McDean and McTiennan looked at each other in surprise. Both didn't have the slightest idea.

"She…ran away from home when we were trying to arrest her?" McTiennan offered as an idea.

"That's right!" McDean said with a smile.

Suddenly, they heard someone yell.

"Will, Irma!"

Tom recognized the one who had yelled at them.

"Elyon?"

"She's here?" McTiennan asked.

"Why, Elyon! You would not believe how much you've been missed!" Irma said.

"I'm so glad you came to meet me. Allow me to introduce my cousin Caleb and my new…puppy?" Elyon said, with at the end a slight hint of a laugh. Caleb showed a small cage.

"Eh, Blunk barks! Bark, bark!" was heard from the cage.

Tom walked up to them.

"Sorry girls. This has been one huge misunderstanding."

Irma, Will and Elyon smiled at eachother.

While the rest left, McDean and McTiennan were standing against a window.

"What a waste of time!" McDean said.

"Aw, look at it from the bright side, Mac! Family was missing, we found 'em!" McTiennan said, trying to cheer him up.

*The next day, at school*

"So Will and I convinced Alborn and Miriadell, I mean, the Browns, that I needed to finish the school year. I'll be commuting for Meridian every day."

Elyon had just finished explaining Will's plan to Taranee, Hay-Lin, Cornelia and Jin.

"Good plan Will, I knew you would fix it." Jin said, receiving a smile from Will.

"And I will be here too every day." Caleb said. "But only to make sure Elyon stays safe."

"But won't classes be boring for the Queen of the castle?" Cornelia asked Elyon.

"Give me school books over sewage projects _any_ day!" Elyon said.

Alchemy came running towards them.

"Elyon, you're back!"

Elyon and Alchemy hugged eachother.

"Oh, I was so worried about you!" Alchemy said.

"Sorry, Alchemy. My trip lasted longer than I thought. But you should hear my travel stories!" Elyon responded with a laugh.

*That evening, at Irma's house*

Irma was listening to music, when her dad came in.

"What did I do now?" She asked, taking off her headset. "Steal the last ice cream bar?"

"I guess I deserved that." Tom said, a bit sad. "I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time."

"Meh, it's okay. I have been kinda weird lately." Irma responded, making her father smile. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just…growing up?"

"Well, I'm awfully proud off who you're growing up to be." Tom responded. They then hugged.

*Meanwhile, at Will's house*

"Sorry, sir, but I received my daughter's report card today and…her grades simply aren't improving." Susan said over the phone. "I have to put her wellbeing first. She hasn't adjusted to Heatherfield. I'd like to request a transfer. Out of town."

Jin was listening from Will's chamber.

'_This can't be good_'


	3. D is for Dangerous

The Knights of Vengeance had gathered around a campfire in an ancient ruin on Meridian. There, Nerissa was chanting an ancient spell. She grabbed something inside her bag and threw it in the fire. As soon as they connected, the fire grew and created a small blast and the flames became green.

"What were those?" Frost asked.

"Hairs from the head of Meridian's beloved Queen." Nerissa answered with an evil grin.

"How'd you get a hold of that?" Frost asked in disbelief.

"Patience, Frost. All shall be revealed!" Nerissa anwered briefly. "Now, douse the fire!"

Frost put out the fire, revealing the ashes that had been left behind. Nerissa aimed her hand at it.

"Quintessence!"

Her hand began to get surrounded by electricity. The ashes started to burst out and it eventually took on the form of a humanoid, encased in cloaks. But not just one. Multiple. At least ten of them. A yellow eye sparked under their hoods.

"Behold!" Nerissa said. "A sight not seen in eons! The Annihilators!"

"I thought they were just a myth!" Frost said in awe. "What will you use them for?"

Nerissa looked at Frost with a look that made him shiver.

"Vengeance?" He said, realising how stupid his question was.

Nerissa paid no more attention to Frost and instead turned to the Annihilators.

"Hear me, Annihilators! Mach on Elyon's palace. Destroy anything _and anyone_ that gets in your way!"

The Annihilators all turned around at the same time and started marching towards Elyon's palace, as the Knights of Vengeance watched in awe.

*Meanwhile, in Heatherfield*

The Guardians and Jin were sitting on a table in the school cafeteria.

"So, if x equals 6 and y equals x squared…then…you, must equal a genius, cause you get this and you're not even in eight grade!" Will exclaimed, while looking at Taranee.

"You can do this too, Will." She responded.

"Yeah, even I can do it." Jin said.

Everybody looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh, how I wish I could see your faces right now, that would've been hilarious." Jin said with a smile.

Caleb approached the table.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked with a smile.

"Um, as honoured as we are with the thought of you sharing our space, I'm afraid there's only six chairs allowed per table. School rule." Cornelia quickly responded.

"But Jin's here too." Caleb quickly retorted.

"You know, I'll sit with you Caleb. Can you lead me there?" Jin asked.

"Sure." Caleb said with a sad sigh.

Caleb and Jin went to the nearest table.

"You know," Caleb said, just loud enough so Cornelia could hear it, "We have rules on Meridian too. No pillaging your neighbours farm, so sacking your neighbours village, but nothing about sitting on you neighbours luch table!"

Cornelia did as if she hadn't heard it, when Matt came passing by.

"Matt, Matt, over here!" Will shouted.

"Uh, thanks, but I'm gonna keep my boy Caleb company. Oh, and Jin's there too." He responded.

"Since when are they best buds?" Will asked, more to herself than anybody else.

Taranee coughed.

"X Y plus X Y?"

Matt took a seat across Caleb, next to Jin.

"So, how's Sheffield treating ya?" He asked Caleb.

"Is there really a six chair rule?" Caleb asked a bit sad.

Matt looked at him.

"No idea what you just said. But, speaking of the Guardians…"

"We weren't." Caleb remarked.

"I wanna be a part of this whole thing, fight alongside them!" Matt said with eager in his voice.

"Oh, that's cute, Matt!" Jin said, getting a look from Matt.

"You're not a warrior!" Caleb responded, pointing at him with his fork.

"That's why I need you to teach me!" Matt said. "I'll tell you what. You train me, and I'll show you the ropes of Sheffield."

"Ropes?" Jin asked, while Caleb was taking a bite of his meatloaf.

"For starters, I wouldn't eat that meatloaf." Matt said, pointing at Caleb.

"Why not?" Jin asked.

Suddenly, Caleb's face contorted. It looked like he was going to throw up and it was hear able.

"Oh…I see. Or better said, hear." Jin responded with a smile.

"So, we got a deal?" Matt asked, getting a nod from Caleb.

*That afternoon*

Caleb, Matt and Jin went to Elyon's house. Caleb created some dummies for Matt to train on. But he first showed Matt how it was done. He ran towards one, blocked the sword and then struck for the head. Matt looked in awe.

"See, now try it yourself." Caleb said.

Matt ran towards the dummy and hit the sword. However, he did it improperly. The dummy turned around completely and hit Matt on the back of his head with the shield in its other "hand". Jin and Caleb laughed.

"Sorry," Matt said, while rubbing his side, "This is tougher than I thought."

"Well, he _is_ a cunning opponent." Caleb said.

"I second that," Jin said.

Matt's cell phone went of. He answered the call.

"Hello? O, hey Will. Oh, I'm just hanging. Eh, sure." He said.

He then gave the phone to Caleb.

"For you. Don't tell Will about this, she'd just freak!" Matt said pleadingly.

"Hello?" Caleb said.

"Caleb," Will answered over the phone, "Blunk just arrived from Meridian."

Caleb heard Blunk through the phone: "Nice, juicy mousey." And then a little scream.

"Right, on the way." Caleb said and hung up. "Meridian business, sorry."

"Wait, I'll come with you!" Jin said. "Sorry Matt."

"No problem. I'm not ready yet. I'll just keep on practicing." He said with a sad smile.

He struck at the dummy again and got hit with the shield for the second time. "Aw…"

*Meridian*

A woman was making dinner, when suddenly the right side of the house got blown away by a yellow beam. The woman and her children, which had been in the living room, ran away as the Annihilators passed through her house, not paying attention to them anymore. The guardians arrived through a fold and saw the Annihilators. The Annihilators simply ignored them and walked past them, blasting an obstacle in front of them.

"The bad guys, I presume?" Irma asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," Will said, "Let's fly."

Another fold opened and Caleb, Jin, Blunk and Elyon passed through it. Suddenly, the Annihilators disappeared. They had turned into dust. The guardians looked in awe at what had happened. Elyon, Caleb, Blunk and Jin looked at eachother. The wind blew the dust of the Annihilators away. The guardians came towards them.

"Wow," Irma said, "Guess you don't need us."

"The way you just blew those guys away. That was just amazing!" Hay-Lin said.

"I didn't even see anything." Elyon said.

"But something was here," Jin responded. "I felt their vibrations but they quickly disappeared again."

"Wow," Cornelia said, "Firing blind no less. Pretty impressive."

"Yeah," Will quickly responded, "But who were they? _What_ were they?"

They saw the destruction the Annihilators had caused. There was only one way to figure out what they were. They went to the castle and went to the library.

"From your description, they sound like something I never thought to see in my lifetime. Annihilators." Julian said. "Fearsome, powerful juggernauts of evil. It's a good thing you annihilated _them_, your Highness."

Jin pulled on Caleb's sleeve. "May I ask who he is?"

Caleb smiled. "He's my father, Julian."

Jin nodded. "Do you like him?"

Caleb nodded and thought the deal finished, then realizing she couldn't see through this floor made of wood. "Yes, I like him very much."

The next day, Caleb was training Matt again. Jin was watching through the ground while Blunk was sitting next to the pool. Matt could attack pretty well with the wooden pole that he had been given, but his defence was lacking. Caleb stroke back with his own wooden pole, hitting him three times before he was caught of balance. He then fell in the pool. Blunk started laughing, but his smile soon disappeared when he got wet. Jin was looking at the place where she had seen Matt for the last time. She saw some white dots floating above the ground, but there were only a few of them. "I wonder…"

"Attacking with this weapon seems fine. Now let's work on defence." Caleb said, getting a smile and a nod from Matt.

The Annihilators were rampaging through Meridian again. They were blasting their way through a building, when a fold opened. Caleb jumped out, ready to strike. He ran towards them, but before he could strike, they turned into dust again. Caleb looked at it in awe. He then heard some cheering behind him and turned around. Elyon was standing there, shaking her head at Caleb. She didn't understand what was going on.

*Heatherfield school gym*

Caleb was keeping his end of the deal, so Matt kept his. They were having gymnastics and they were playing basketball. Caleb got a ball in his face, which was then picked up by Matt. He passed the ball to Martin, who ran past some of their opponents. Caleb saw that Cornelia was looking and tried to impress her. He ran towards Martin and tackled him. He then took the ball and ran to his own side, throwing the ball in the basket from the wrong position. He then started cheering. Everybody was looking at him with a weird look, and he realised he did something wrong. Matt placed his hand on his forehead while Cornelia looked away. Caleb felt embarrassed. Matt walked towards him.

"Come over to my place tonight, and I'll teach you how this game works, okay?"

Caleb nodded. "But first, I'll teach you to fight with _real_ weapons."

They went to Elyon's house again, and Caleb showed Matt how to use a mace. However, when Matt tried it, he fell into the pool again. Blunk got wet again, which he didn't particularly like, and he started scolding Matt for it, who was simply laughing.

*That evening*

Susan had invited Taranee to have a dinner with her and Will, to celebrate Will's good results in the last few tests.

"A toast to A-minuses. And good friends." Susan said.

"Thanks, Mrs. V," Taranee said, "But Will did all the work!"

"Well, I couldn't have done it without…Matt." Will responded, looking past everyone with a smile on her face.

Susan looked at her daughter. "Matt?"

Matt and his grandfather were passing by, when Will said: "I mean, Taranee. Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." Will then quickly left the table, heading to the restrooms.

Matt saw Will in the edge of his eyesight, waving at him to follow her.

"Just gonna wash up, grandpa." He said against his grandfather, standing up. His grandfather nodded.

"Hey, Will. What's wrong?" He asked innocently.

"That's what I wanted to ask you." Will replied, looking a bit angry. "It's like you can't be around me lately." A spark of electricity went through her hair as she blew some hair out of her face.

"What?" Matt asked in disbelief. 'No, I've just been…busy."

"Doing what?" Will asked.

"You know, eh, stuff?" Matt said with a slight undertone of fear.

At Will's table, Hay-Lin whispered something in Taranee's ear.

"I've lost mister Huggles!" Hay-Lin said.

Taranee excused herself and left with Hay-Lin. Matt's grandfather then came towards Susan.

"Hello, you're Will's mother." He said, while trying to shake her hand.

"Yes." She said and she shook his hand. "Oh! You're the owner of the pet store!"

"I am also Matt's grandfather."

Susan nodded. "Matt again. That's the boy you came in with?"

"You mean you haven't been introduced? I thought that when he gave Will that dormouse…" Matt's grandfather started.

"_Matt_ gave Will mister Huggles?" Susan interrupted.

"Well yes. It was right before they started dating."

"Dating?" Susan said with a frown.

"Oh, dear. I've upset you!"

"No, it's just…Will never hid things from me before we moved to Heatherfield." Susan replied, a bit sad. "Well, that won't be a problem much longer.

"Did I do something wrong?" Will asked insecurely.

"No!" Matt said, trying to release her from her feelings. "It's nothing like that! I've just been practicing. I mean, rehearsing…with the band."

Will still seemed insecure about if it was her own fault. Matt tried to grab her hand, but got a shock of electricity running through it. He screamed out of slight pain.

"Sorry! I've been a little static-y lately." Will replied.

Suddenly, they heard a bang and went to look what was happening.

Hay-Lin and Taranee had tried jumping onto mister Huggles, but had missed. A few chairs had fallen over, causing the bang. Mister Huggles ran away and a woman saw him. She screamed and got on top of her chair, throwing her food all over a serving Yan-Lin. As soon as she proclaimed: "A rat!" The entire restaurant went berserk. Everybody tried to climb on top of their chairs, throwing over tables and chairs in the process.

Hay-Lin sighed and then tried to catch mister Huggles again, but he escaped. "Come back mister Huggles!"

After everyone had calmed down and Huggles had been caught, the visitors went to complain.

"Don't tell me about family pets and don't tell me to calm down!" A woman yelled at Hay-Lin's father.

"I'm sorry, Hay-Lin," Yan-Lin said, "But a restaurant is no place for a rodent!"

"But who will take care of him?" Hay-Lin asked. They all looked at Susan, but she shook her head. They then looked at Taranee, who started shaking her head.

"No, can't do. My dad's allergic to fur."

"But there's just a little bit of fur!" Hay-Lin stated with a smile. "And it's so cute and cuddly and cute."

"No way, no way, no way, no way, no way, no way, no way. No way!" Taranee said.

"I will call the health department!" The woman who was complaining stated.

The group looked at Taranee again.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay. Okay. I'll do it." Taranee said with a frown and a sigh.

*The next morning*

Taranee woke up and put her glasses on. She pulled away her sheet, which was covering Mister Huggles' cage. Only to notice he had disappeared again.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" She moaned in terror.

She quickly started to look for him. She looked in her closet, under her bed, but he was nowhere to be found. She then took out some Mouse Munchies, food for Mister Huggles, and tried to lure him with it.

"Come here boy!" She yelled. Her father opened the door.

"Good morning, sugar plum!" He said with a weird voice. "Breakfast is almost ready." He then sneezed a few times and used a handkerchief to snout his nose.

"Oh, eh, dad!" Taranee said with a bit of distress in her voice. "Hi. You look…well."

"It's my allergies." Her dad replied.

"Spring time pollen, eh?" Taranee asked innocently. Her mother came to stand next of her father.

"He's not allergic to poll…" She then noticed the Mouse Munchies in Taranee's hand. "Taranee Cook, what is that in your hand?"

"Uhm…Mouse Munchies." Taranee replied innocently.

"Are you having a _mouse_ in my house?" Her mother asked with suspicion.

"A mouse? Mom, no! Mouse Munchies is…just a catchy name. All the kids are eating it!" Taranee replied. Her mom still wasn't convinced. Suddenly, Mister Huggles showed up and took a few Mouse Munchies. Taranee looked a bit scared while her mother was a bit angry.

"Well, technically he's a dormouse." Taranee replied, trying to save the situation.

"He's cute!" Her dad said and then started sneezing again.

"Technically," Her mom said, "He's out of here. Now!"

*At school*

Caleb and Matt were training to fight barehanded in the gym. Matt seemed to be a talent for this. He could dodge Caleb's punches and make some of his own. He managed to use Caleb's attack against him, but Caleb dodged the kick Matt tried to make and took the upper hand by disenabling Matt to use his right arm. However, Matt jumped out and ran towards Caleb again. Matt spun around in the air and hit Caleb's arm, who then quickly used this to his advantage and brought Matt to the ground. Caleb laughed.

"I stink." Matt said, obviously annoyed.

"Hey, nothing worth doing is easy." Caleb replied, "And you really are improving, mainly because I'm a great teacher."

Caleb reached out with his hand, which Matt grabbed. Matt quickly pulled Caleb over and rolled him over, making Caleb land a few feet behind him.

"You are inspiring." Matt said. They suddenly heard a 'psh' coming from behind a door.

"Hey, hero boys!" Blunk said, running towards them, "Annihilators in Meridian Market. And not hunting for bargain!"

"Blunk, open a space fold to Meridian." Caleb said, "Matt, fine Elyon and the Guardians."

Matt nodded. "I'm on it."

Matt ran away as Blunk opened the fold.

*At the schoolyard*

Taranee and Will were looking at Cornelia. Taranee was holding mister Huggles high.

Jin was staring at where the cage was.

"What's in that?" she asked.

"A dormouse Matt once gave to Will. However, it's a menace and nobody wants to have it. It's been causing a lot of trouble." Taranee replied.

Jin nodded.

"Please take it Cornelia." Taranee begged.

"Soooo not interested." Cornelia stated.

"Please, you're the only one who hasn't taken him yet." Will begged.

"Yeah. It's like a line of passage." Taranee said with a smile.

Cornelia sighed. "Fine, whatever." She took the cage from Taranee.

"He won't be any trouble at all." Taranee lied with a big smile.

"Matt's coming." Jin said. "I can feel it."

Matt appeared.

"Told you." Jin said with a smile.

Matt looked at her, not understanding.

"What?"

"Nothing," Will replied, "What's the matter?"

"The Annihilators are attacking the Meridian Market place." Matt said.

Immediately, the rest was on the alert. Will took out the heart.

"Find Elyon, Hay-Lin and Irma." She said.

Matt sighed. "What am I, the messenger boy?" He asked, more to himself than anyone else. He then ran off.

"Matt, wait. Take Mister Vermin!" Cornelia yelled at him. The rest was laughing.

*Meridian*

A fold opened and Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Jin came out of it. They were standing on top of a hill. They saw no sign of the Annihilators.

"So, where's the panic?" Cornelia asked. Jin tapped their backs and pointed backwards.

"Stop them at the mill!" a voice yelled.

A blast was heard and the Guardians turned around, only to see the Market Place covered in black smoke.

"Gotta work on choosing my destinations." Will said shyly. The Guardians then took flight as Jin rushed there with earth bending.

The guards were being pushed aside as if they were nothing. They were no match for the Annihilators. Julian was trying to fend them off with an arm in a mitella, when suddenly a sea of fire engulfed the Annihilators.

"Guardians, thank goodness." Julian said with relief. The Annihilators simply walked through the fire, shooting laser beams out of their eyes at the Guardians and Julian. Taranee quickly grabbed Julian and flew him to safety.

"Annihilators are forged in fire. It cannot hurt them!" Julian said.

"Great." Will said.

Cornelia was still standing on the ground and Jin joined her. They nodded at each other. Together, they created a giant anvil out of earth. Cornelia let it fly over the heads of the Annihilators and then let it fall.

"Perhaps they haven't had enough iron in their diets." Cornelia asked.

"Then this should solve it." Jin responded as the anvil dropped on the Annihilators.

"Not so tough. Just cranky." Cornelia said with a smile at her.

The Annihilator reformed and Jin felt it. She quickly threw Cornelia aside as the Annihilator tried to smash her into the earth. Cornelia made a little scream.

"Thanks, Jin."

"Never yell like that again. I'm blind already, I don't want to be deaf as well." Jin responded, rubbing her ears.

Cornelia, Jin and Mister Huggles, who had been being carried by Cornelia all the time, were being surrounded by the Annihilators. Mister Huggles escaped his cage once more and ran towards the Annihilators.

"Yeah," Cornelia said, reflecting what Taranee had said earlier, "No problem at all."

Jin quickly bent the earth, creating a local earthquake which sent Mister Huggles and the Annihilators flying. The other Annhilators tried to shoot their lasers at Cornelia and Jin, but a couple of hand quickly pulled them away. Cornelia looked up to see it was Caleb who had just saved her.

"Nice of you to show up." Cornelia said.

"Blunk still got bad aim with Tonga Tooth. Being late all Blunk's fault." Blunk said in an apologising tone.

"Well then make up for it," Cornelia said, "find mister H."

"Mouse for Blunk?" Blunk asked while the other Guardians came towards them, "Yum."

"Mouse is not food!" Will replied. "Mouse is pet. You eat mouse and you're _toast_!"

"Mouse with toast yummy too." Blunk said, more to himself than anyone else.

Suddenly, they heard a child crying. It was lying on the ground in the middle of the road. They quickly took off. Will took the child and flew him to safety while Taranee landed on the child's spot. She breathed fire at a nearby pillar, causing the pillar to crash down on the Annihilators. They then quickly reformed.

"Alright," Taranee said with an annoyed tone, "Who keeps hitting the reset button?"

Caleb ran towards the Annihilators with a trashcan and hit an Annihilator at the back of his head. The Annihilator didn't even respond to it. Cornelia sighed.

"If you're not gonna help, then get out of the way."

She pulled Caleb over, and started bending.

Luckily, Cornelia ignored Caleb and entangled one of the Annihilators with vines.

"Come on," Caleb said, "You can't still be mad at me! I'm on Earth every day!"

Jin sighed.

"Is it always gonna be like this?" Jin asked annoyed.

"You haven't seen half of it." Will replied.

The Annihilator Cornelia had entangled turned his head around and freed himself.

"Yeah, for your Queen's sake. Not mine." Cornelia replied, not paying attention.

The Annihilator shot laser beams at Caleb who dodged them.

"You wanted me in Heatherfield and now I'm there. What difference does the _why_ make?" Caleb asked annoyed.

Will spotted Blunk trying to catch Mister Huggles. Blunk caught him by jumping on Huggles from a direction he didn't suspect. The Annihilators appeared behind him and started shooting laser beams at him. Blunk quickly ran away, holding Mister Huggles tightly. A fold opened next of him and Irma, Hay-Lin, Matt and Elyon appeared. Immediately, the Annihilators turned to dust. The Guards and the people started to cheer.

"All hail Queen Elyon!" they yelled.

Elyon sighed. "Not again."

Matt ran to Will, but got intercepted by Caleb.

"Okay, mister Show-me-the-ropes, why are Earth-girls so…impossible?"

Cornelia hit Caleb on the back of his head with her hair.

"Dude, books have been written." Matt responded, while Caleb was spitting out some leaves.

Jin was laughing at the scene while standing next to Will. Will quickly took of and went to Matt.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" She said while placing her hand on his shoulder. "Don't you realize how dangerous…"

Suddenly, Matt got zapped by some sort of electricity and he fell to the ground. Will gasped at what she had done and placed her hand in front of her mouth.

"Okay, I get it." Matt said, his hair being all messed up. "Matt go home."

Will shuffled her feet as she apologized.

"You should all just go home." Elyon said with a bit of disappointment in her voice. She created a fold behind the rest. They all looked at her and nodded.

"At least Blunk didn't eat mouse." Blunk said, trying to cheer everyone up. "That good right? Blunk still hungry but…"

"Can't we just set him free here?" Cornelia asked, clearly not wanting to keep mister Huggles.

"Cornelia, just take him." Taranee said annoyed.

"Yeah, you and the rodent will make a fine couple." Caleb said, getting a death glare from Cornelia.

Jin sighed. She got Will's attention. "I'm glad I haven't seen half of it." She said, getting a grin from Will.

"Don't worry, they'll get over it soon enough." Will responded. "And then all will be normal again. Or, as normal as it can be with the two of them, at least."

*That evening, at Cornelia's house*

Cornelia was looking at mister Huggles cage. It was empty. She sighed. "No problem at all. Houdini's got nothing on Huggles."

Lilian entered and saw Cornelia looking at mister Huggles' cage.

"Looking for mister Huggles?" She asked. "I let him out so he could meet Napoleon. I think they'll be great friend!" She said happily.

Cornelia's pupils suddenly enlarged in terror. "You did what? You set a mouse loose…with a cat? Don't you watch cartoons?"

They suddenly heard a cat meowing. They looked in terror.

"No. Bad Napoleon!" Lilian exclaimed.

"Stop them!" Cornelia yelled.

Their parents came to see what was happening, when they saw mister Huggles chasing Napoleon. Napoleon was running away in terror, while Cornelia and Lilian tried to catch them. Cornelia sighed.

"This can't possibly get any worse."

She then heard something fall on the ground and saw that it was a vase. More things started to fall on the ground.

"Shouldn't have said that." Cornelia said with an annoyed tone.

*The next day, at school*

The Guardians, Jin, Matt and Caleb were sitting on a table, looking to a tray.

"Okay, so this is Meridian." Caleb said, "The Annihilators attacked the farm, the forge and the Market."

Suddenly, Matt noticed something. "You know…"

"Yeah," Irma interrupted, "but how do we stop them?"

"Listen…" Matt wanted to start again.

"Maybe if we combined our powers!" Hay-Lin interrupted him again.

Jin pinched Matt.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed. "Why did you do that?"

"I'll get their attention, and then you can say what you want, okay?" Jin said with a serious tone. Matt placed his hand on hers as a sign he agreed.

"I have an idea!" Jin said. The Guardians and Caleb immediately looked at her with eyes full of anticipation. "We should use an apple for the Market instead of a bottle of milk."

They all were silent. Matt chuckled. _Great plan, Jin, great plan_. He quickly grabbed the sandwich which was 'role-playing' as Elyon's palace. Caleb noticed this.

"Hey, that's Elyon's palace!" He proclaimed, while Jin smiled.

"Yeah, figured I'd eat it before the Annihilators did! These attacks aren't random!" He said, getting the attention of everyone, "They're on a straight line to the palace. The Annihilators vanish when you go to Meridian and return the second you leave! They're not afraid of you, they just don't exist when you're there. I mean, magic, right?"

Elyon's face suddenly got grim. "I can never leave Meridian again!"

"Do you want to make yourself a prisoner of your own kingdom?" Jin asked.

"What else can I do?" Elyon asked in great distress.

"Leave it to us." Jin said. Matt nodded.

"If you really want to end this, stay _away_ from Meridian. Trust these guys to finish the job." Matt said. "It's the only way."

"Of course," Irma said, "You have been at school for a few hours, so the Annihilators could be attacking the palace right now."

Elyon gasped in terror. "You have to stop them!"

They quickly went to an empty room and transformed.

"Do me a favour," Cornelia said to Elyon, "And take the most destructive dormouse in history." Elyon nodded.

Will shuffled with her feet. "And, Elyon? You're so much better in folding than I am. Would you…?"

Elyon sighed. "Sure, bare-handed folding. My one talent."

"She didn't mean…" Jin started, trying to explain what she could feel.

"I know. Just kick some Annihilator butt for me, okay?" Elyon asked, creating a fold.

They went through the fold. Will and Matt went last. Matt wanted to go through, but he was stopped by Will.

"Will, this is my idea! Don't say…" He started.

"It's too dangerous!" They both said at the same time.

They looked at each other for a short while. Matt realized he wouldn't win this at this rate and left. Will went through the fold.

The Annihilators were rampaging through Meridian again. Julian, who had his left arm in a bandage, and some guards were trying to fend them off. The Annihilators shot a laser beam at him. In his weakened state, he knew he couldn't dodge it. He had already accepted that this might happen. He straightened his back, not wanting to go down like a coward. Suddenly, he got pushed from the side. Caleb had saved him just in time.

"Dad, are you alright?" Caleb asked, getting a nod from Julian. "I am now. Thank you, Caleb."

They saw how the Annihilators simply passed by when they weren't in front of them.

"They ignore us if we stay out of their way. I think they're aiming to bring down the palace!" Julian said in distress.

Caleb nodded. "We know."

Irma and Hay-Lin landed in front of the Annihilators, getting their attention. Hay-Lin created a tornado and shot it at the Annihilators. One got caught in it and Irma shot a jet of water through him. The Annihilator turned to dust and fell on the ground. It reformed and immediately shot laser beams at the two Guardians. They quickly dodged them, but the beams instead hit the houses behind them.

*Meanwhile, on Earth*

Matt bonked on the garbage can Blunk normally was. Blunk shot out and looked at him. "Funny Matt!"

Matt sighed. "Yeah, funny Matt. Blunk, you have to take me to Elyon's palace." His voice sounded determined. "The Annihilators are attacking!"

Blunk blinked a few times. "Doesn't sound so funny to Blunk."

"I'll give you this." Matt said, giving Blunk a water hose. He walked away, while Blunk examined the hose. When Blunk had the end of the hose at his ear, Matt spoke into the other end.

"High tech Earth spyware. You can eavesdrop from fifty feet away!"

Blunk looked delighted and took out his Tonga Tooth, while Matt had a big grin on his face.

Blunk created a fold and they went through it. As soon as they were through it, they had to dodge a laser beam. Blunk quickly ran away to find shelter, while Matt picked up a knot and a shield. Will saw them from her position in the sky. She quickly flew to Matt and landed next of him. Matt was running towards a roof.

"Matt, wait!" Will yelled.

Matt saw the Annihilators marching forward. Matt turned to Will and gave her a wink. He placed his shield on the ground and used it as a board. He then went off the roof. He shot the shield at one of the Annihilators, but it didn't wince. Matt tried to hit an Annihilator, but it quickly dodged, as he was now 'in its way'. Another Annihilator quickly turned to Matt as well. Both Annihilators shot a laser beam, but instead of Matt, it hit the other.

Matt got up and got his shield back up. "Yeah!"

The Annihilators reformed and one shot the shield away. Matt looked at it. "Uh-oh, this can't be good."

Will dove towards him, yelling out for him. The Annihilators both charged a laser beam at Matt, who was trying to dodge them. Suddenly, lightning enveloped the Annihilators. Matt looked up, seeing that the source of the lightning was Will's hands. The Annihilators fell to the ground and turned to dust.

"Did I just…?" Will asked in disbelief, more to herself than anyone else.

"Shoot lightning?" Matt said. "Yeah! Explains why you're so static-y I guess."

Matt then noticed something.

"Wait. Those Annihilators you just blasted. They didn't come back!"

Matt noticed Caleb and Blunk.

"Guys! Force them together and keep them together. Let Will do the rest!" he yelled at them, receiving nods.

"I don't know if I can…" Will started, sounding insecure.

"She can." Matt yelled.

Caleb took Blunk's hose and threw it at Taranee and Hay-Lin. They used it to bind the Annihilators together. Cornelia created a fissure in the ground, which the Annihilators fell into. The Annihilators broke the hose and tried to climb out of the fissure. Taranee created a glass like substance which disenabled them the ability to climb out. However, not all Annihilators were in the fissure. So Irma shot water jets at them to make them slip into it, Hay-Lin blew them there with gusts of wind and Jin simply shot them there by launching the earth beneath their feet towards the fissure.

"This is fun!" Jin exclaimed, getting nods from Irma and Hay-Lin.

"I could do this all day!" Irma responded with a smile. Irma then started filling the fissure with water.

Will flew above the fissure. She exhaled. She concentrated on the water in the fissure and suddenly felt something. As soon as it had come, it had went away again. But she didn't have time to think about that now. She concentrated again, electricity starting to envelop her. She then shot the lightning through the water, creating explosions in it. Matt started celebrating and slipped and fell right into the fissure. He came up to the surface again and tried climbing out, while Blunk was laughing right next of him.

*Later, in Heatherfield*

A fold opened above Sheffield Institute. The girls came out of it, only to notice they were on the Institute's roof. Will nearly fell off, but Matt grabbed her just in time and pulled her back up.

"Thanks. I guess I still need to work on my folding." She sight shyly, with a slight blush.

They went downstairs and met up with Elyon. They told her the happy news.

Matt and Will wandered off.

"So, you've been blowing me off to learn how to fight?" Will asked with a small grin.

Matt sighed. "I was feeling useless…"

Jin came to them. "But he wanted to feel dangerous. Isn't that right, Matt?"

Matt nodded. "Of course now I just feel stupid! I mean, I learned to fight, you learned to shoot lightning bolts."

"Matt…" Will started, blushing, "You _so_ measure up. Besides, dangerous is not what I'm looking for. I get enough of that from the Annihilator-types."

Suddenly, they heard an uproar behind them.

"Oh no!" Elyon exclaimed. "He's gone!" They all started looking around. The same question was going through their minds: where was he this time?

Huggles climbed up Matt's legs to sit on his shoulders.

"How about I take him back?" Matt said with a small smile.

"Good luck." Cornelia said with an eyebrow raised, "That mouse is a menace."

"Yeah, well," Jin started. She looked at Matt, who understood the hint.

"I live dangerously." He said with a wink.


	4. E is for Enemy

W.I.T.C.H. and Matt were sitting at a table, filled with food. Yan-Lin brought them a new dish.

"Enjoy, kiddos!"

"Thanks, Grandma!" said Hay-Lin.

Yan-Lin walked away as they started eating. Huggles escaped from Matt's backpack and took the food Matt was about to eat.

"Come on guys, get him out of here! My grandma'll freak!" said Hay-Lin with great distress.

Hay-Lin tried grabbing Huggles, but he jumped on Cornelia's head and then back to the table.

"My hair!" exclaimed Cornelia.

Huggles hit a flask and it began to spin round, and it shot tomato ketchup everywhere. Will duck away. At that time, she noticed a picture of a snake on the sheet, which was laying on the table. She thought she heard a hissing sound. Suddenly, the snake started glowing. Will fell off of her chair and quickly got up again. The drawn snake was becoming a real one. As Will was watching, the snake ate Huggles and then became larger and larger. The snake stared at Will, who was crawling away, until she hit a cupboard. The snake changed form, and Will recognized him.

"Cedric!" Will exclaimed as she gasped.

She noticed Jin, encased in some sort of glass box. Jin was punching the walls and screaming. Will could hear the cries.

"Jin!" Will yelled, but Jin didn't seem to hear it.

A weird tune started to play, and both Will and Cedric looked at Matt, who was playing a guitar. The tune, however, did not originate from the guitar, but seemed to come from everywhere. Cedric took Matt with his tail and brought him to his mouth. Matt didn't seem to struggle, instead looking serene. Will took out the Heart and tried to transform. The Heart turned pitch black.

"Impossible." She said in disbelief.

She saw how Cedric brought Matt closer to his mouth.

"No, no!"

She looked at the other girls, who were still sitting at the table and seemed to not notice anything. Cedric laughed.

Will rushed towards Cedric and jumped towards him, but Cedric took Matt in his left hand and shot Will away with his tail. Will hit the window with her shoulder and then fell down, hitting it with her shoulder again.

"Ah, my shoulder." She said, clearly experiencing pain, while rubbing her shoulder.

She looked up and saw how Cedric ate Matt, and then started licking his fingers. Will screamed.

…

Will woke up. She was in the middle of class. She looked around, noticing everybody was looking at her. In the corner of her eye, she noticed Jin, terrified. Everybody started laughing at Will.

"Rise and shine."

Mister Collins came towards her.

"Will?"

"Wow, mister Collins," Will said, "those Mongol perch are terrifying, brrrrrrr."

"We were discussing Huns." Mister Collins said, looking angrily at her.

"The Huns, also terrifying." Will said, as she became red.

She blew in her hair, releasing some lightning sparks. She rubbed her shoulder. She was sure she heard some maniacal laughter, but nobody seemed to be laughing. Was she all imagining it? She looked at Jin and noticed she felt uncomfortable too. Was she also hearing that laughter?

Will was send to the principals office, again. There, she found her mother.

"Sleeping in class. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"That it would be easier with all that teaching going on." Will said, looking dark.

Principal Knickerbocker and mister Collins looked surprised.

"Will, this is unacceptable!" Susan whispered, "your behaviour lately has been out of control!"

"Overreact, much?" Will said, obviously irritated, "I dozed off for like, a minute. It wasn't even a doze, more like, an elate intermission."

Will sighed. "I'm just tired, okay? I have been having bad dreams."

"Look. Heatherfield isn't working out for us, Will. But it's not your fault. I moved us here. So, I'm moving us back to Fadden Hills at the end of the term."

Principal Knickerbocker and mister Collins looked surprised, while Will looked at her mother in disbelief and confusion.

"Let's not overreact here!" Mister Collins said. "Susan…"

"I know what's best for my daughter, _professor_." Susan replied.

*That afternoon, at a riverside*

"You know what? I am _so_ over you. Half of the time I don't even remember your _name_. Ehm, kebab?" Cornelia said to Caleb.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Caleb replied.

Cornelia made a big O-face and created a vine to throw Caleb in the water. Cornelia laughed at him as Caleb spout water out of his mouth.

Suddenly, Gargoyle appeared from the riverbed. Cornelia and Caleb looked surprised, yet terrified. Caleb tried to get back ashore, but was grabbed by Gargoyle.

"Cornelia, heeeeeelp! Cornelia!"

"Caleb! No!" Cornelia yelled as she ran in the water.

Gargoyle walked away and disappeared into a jet of water that appeared from the river. On top of it was Raythor, playing a flute and creating a weird tone. The jet of water dashed for Cornelia. Cornelia was hit and blown back.

Cornelia gasped as she got up in bed. It had been a dream.

"Just a dream, huh…"

She went to sit on her bed, when she noticed water falling down her hair and cheeks, onto the ground. She turned on the light. She noticed she was drenched.

"Hey! My gown is Chelan, dry clean only!"

*The next day, at school*

Cornelia yawned.

"Hey," Irma said, followed by something that was hard to understand by a yawn. "I can barely keep my eyes open as it is!"

"Sorry," replied Cornelia, "I've been having these nightmares."

Everybody stopped walking, except Cornelia and Jin. Cornelia noticed and Jin crashed into her.

"Sorry, can't see where I'm going." Said Jin, apologizing quickly. "But, you've been having nightmares too?"

"I have." Cornelia replied. She saw how the rest of the Guardians looked at each other.

"What, you too? _All_ of you?"

They all nodded.

"Could it be a coincidence?" Taranee asked, not sounding convincing.

"Who cares about some stupid dreams!" Will exclaimed, "Guys, my mom is moving us back to Fadden Hills!"

Everybody gasped.

"What's Fadden Hills?" Jin asked.

"Fadden Hills is the place where Will originally came from, before she moved to Heatherfield. Before she moved to us." Irma explained.

"But Will, what'll happen to W.I.T.C.H.?" Hay-Lin asked.

"Nothing." Cornelia said, "We won't let it happen."

"Mom already submitted her transfer request." Will said, sounding sad.

"Then I say we hijack it!" Irma exclaimed, "We liberated a princess, a piece of paper's gotta be easier than that."

*Later that day, at Simultech Company*

"Guys, this is mom's executive assistant, Amanda Boland." Will said, introducing everyone to her.

"Oh, a pleasure. But Will, your mom's gone for the rest of the day." Amanda said.

"Really? I am sure she wanted us to meet her here…" Will said.

_*She's coming back, she's coming back, she's coming back!*_ Irma influenced her magically.

"Well I suppose she might be coming back." Amanda said.

She noticed something in the distance. "What's that girl doing over there?"

They turned around and noticed Jin, talking to a coffee machine. A man with coffee in his hands was looking at her, clearly thinking she was weird.

"If you excuse us, I'll be coming to your room soon." Will said, as Amanda and the rest walked to Susan's office, where Amanda worked.

"Jin, what are you doing?" Will asked.

"This man asked me a question, so I answered him." Jin said.

"Ah, what did he ask?" Will said, looking at the coffee machine.

Jin thought. "Black or with milk? So I said black. But he doesn't really seem to get it. He keeps asking."

"Because you have to press a button, sweetie!" The coffee machine said, annoyed.

Will pressed the button black, and black coffee was poured in a cup.

"I think I'll keep this until we're with Amanda." Will said, smiling at the man, who was looking at her in a dumb way.

"Who?" Jin asked.

"I'll explain along the way."

Will and Jin walked towards Susan's office, Will explaining who Amanda was.

"By the way, I thought you knew about electronic devices by now." Will said.

"Yes, but…wait, that was an electronic device? I should really learn the electronic devices _outside_ of your house as well." Jin said with a sigh.

Will laughed. "Don't worry, when we figure out how to teach you, you won't have that problem anymore."

Jin smiled. "That's one of two hard parts."

"One of two?" Will asked.

"The first one is to find out how. The second one is to teach me." Jin replied.

Will opened the door to Susan's office. Amanda was sitting behind her desk.

"Oh, I love working for Will's mother. We'd be lost here without her."

"Well, lucky she's not going anywhere then!" Will said, as she entered the room.

"Ah, there you are." Amanda said with a smile.

_*Okay everyone, we need to split up and find hiding places*_ Taranee said telepathically.

_*Right*_

"Ehm, excuse me, hi. Where's the ladies room?" Cornelia asked.

"Ehm, it's down the hall, but…" Amanda started.

"Thanks!" Cornelia said, as she took Irma along with her.

"Oh, right, I have to go too." Irma said, "Thanks for reminding me…"

"Well I don't know if you should be wandering alone…" Amanda started again.

"Um, Amanda I'm doing a report on powerful women in the workplace. Could I interview you?" Taranee asked.

"Really, me? Powerful?" Amanda asked, flattered, yet surprised.

"Oh, absolutely. You emit it." Taranee said.

*Meanwhile, with Irma and Cornelia*

They walked through the corridor and opened a door. They found a small room, filled with cleaning supplies.

"No way," Cornelia said, disgusted, "It's disgusting in there! Besides, there's not enough room."

"Then we'll make room." Irma said, pushing out a cleaning kart.

She pushed Cornelia in.

"Hey, watch the outfit!"

Irma ditched the cleaning kart in another empty room, filled with supplies for printers, and quickly went back to Cornelia. As she opened the door, Cornelia was levitating a bag and sent it out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Irma asked.

"I am not sharing space with a filthy vacuum cleaner bag! Who keeps these things anyway?" Cornelia said disgusted and annoyed by Irma.

"Well, stop telekinetici, you can get us both caught!" Irma said, as she shut the door.

"Alright." Cornelia said.

The bag fell down, right on top of someone who was just passing by.

"What was that?" he exclaimed, coughing.

He then accidently walked into the ladies room.

*At Susan's room*

"Mister McGruther says it's a question of direction and judgement, but I think the key is telephone skills! Telephone skills and photocopying agility. Oh, and personal flair. Telephone skills, photocopying agility and personal flair." Amanda explained, much to the annoyance of the rest.

*_I can't take much more of this.*_ Taranee thought, _*Wake up and smell the fire!*_

With that thought, Amanda's coffee began boiling and foam erupted from it.

"Oh…but…how in the world did… I'll get a sponge!" Amanda yelled as she walked out of the room.

"Okay, hide and stay hidden!" Will said. "Stay there until everyone's left for the day."

So, Taranee took Jin with her, while Will took Hay-Lin.

Taranee and Jin went to the ladies room, but when she opened the door, she yelled as she noticed a man washing his face. It was Mister McGruther.

"Young lady, what are you doing in the men's room!" he exclaimed.

"This I the ladies room!" Taranee retorted, pointing at the female logo on the door.

"This is not the…" Mister McGruther said, as he put on his glasses. With his glasses on, he could now clearly see it was the female logo, not the male.

"Oh, gosh. I'm, eh, I'm…eh…excuse me." He apologized.

He then ran out of the room, Taranee quickly pulling Jin out of the way. Mister McGruther's jacket got stuck behind the doorknob and he fell, ripping his jacket in the process. He then pouted and walked away, clearly embarrassed. Taranee closed the door and took Jin to a vacant toilet.

"We'll stay here." Taranee said, getting a nod from Jin.

*Meanwhile*

Hay-Lin had found the room where Irma had dumped the cleaning kart earlier on and decided to stay there. Hay-Lin tried to push the kart out of the way while making a small hideout consisting out of boxes, but as she did so, a bottle fell of the kart and started making a watery trail. Hay-Lin didn't notice as the trail went to the door. At that moment, Mister McGruther walked through the hallway with said room and suddenly slipped over the watery trail, coming from said room. He angrily got up and noticed the trail. He smiled as he would figure out who had pulled this 'prank' with him. He opened the door.

"Aha!" he exclaimed.

However, he couldn't see anyone.

"Clumsy cleaners!" he said.

He rambled on about how clumsy the cleaners were, how they should be fired and sued for this, but he then realized he had to sue himself. He left again.

Hay-Lin became visible and sighed.

"Close one."

*In Susan's office*

Amanda came back with a sponge, but she noticed only Will was there.

"Uh, hello," Will said, a bit awkward, "You know, I think I _did_ mix up the days. I'll just head home!"

"But your friends…?" Amanda asked.

"Already gone! See ya!" Will said, waving with a smile, as Amanda sighed.

"Hey! My interview…" Amanda said, sounding a bit disappointed.

Will nearly slipped over the watery trail as she entered the room Hay-Lin was in.

"Problems?" She asked.

"Small industrial accident." Hay-Lin said, laughing a bit.

Hay-Lin led Will tot the small hideout. They tried to make it comfortable, as far as that was possible.

*With Irma and Cornelia*

"Move over!" Cornelia yelled, though hushed.

"You're so telekinetic, why don't you move me over?" Irma retorted, still hushed.

Evening fell in Heatherfield, and most of the people had left the building.

Cornelia and Irma were asleep. A laugh was heard, although it didn't appear to come from that room. It seemed to be from a distant place, perhaps not even from this world…

Irma found herself in a weird dress, on a stage. She looked around, confused, when she noticed Martin.

"And next is my unbiased choice for the cucumber crown! The sweetest pickle in the jar, Miss Irma Lair!" Martin exclaimed to the crowd, which was going wild.

As Martin waved for Irma to get on stage, she started sputtering.

"Oh, no no no no no no no! No way. I'm not going on stage in this stupid girly dress! This doesn't look anything like me!"

"At least you're clean! I mean, look at me!" said Cornelia who came walking towards her, wearing a dirty looking outfit. "Then, again, don't."

"Miss, Irma Lair?" Martin asked.

"Oh, no way." She said, waggling her finger.

However, Cornelia pushed her onto the stage.

"Don't be such a baby. Go up there and take it like a…cucumber, I guess?"

*Meanwhile*

Will and Hay-Lin had also fallen asleep. The same laughter was heard.

Hay-Lin was cleaning the tables in the Silver Dragon. She sighed as she finished one. Her grandma came towards her, on roller skates. For as far as Hay-Lin knew, her grandma couldn't skate.

"One down, hundred million to go!" Yan-Lin said in a cheery tone.

Hay-Lin rose an eyebrow and took a good look around. Dirty tables, everywhere she looked. Will was standing between a few of them. She looked around, clearly confused. Hay-Lin rushed to her.

"Is this a nightmare, or what?"

"Maybe…but it's not my nightmare!" Will stated, looking around.

Suddenly, two sponges were thrown at their faces.

"Get to work!" Yan-Lin said.

So, the two of them started cleaning.

*At the ladies room*

Taranee was sleeping as well, next to Jin, who had curled herself up like a ball. Taranee heard the laugh. She was aware of it. She felt as if something was infiltrating her dream. She would soon find out what.

"Taranee Cook! Wake up!" Mister Collins yelled.

Taranee shot up, awake. She noticed everyone was looking at her, and Mister Collins was looking angrily at her.

"To the board. Right now!" Mister Collins demanded.

Taranee got up, and the entire classroom seemed to move past her, even though she hadn't yet moved. She looked at the classroom and saw Jin in a box, made of glass. She was pounding on it, screaming, yet her screams didn't reach Taranee's ears.

"Jin!" Taranee yelled, as Mister Collins smiled.

Jin didn't respond. The glass box kept her isolated from the rest of the world, and since she couldn't see, she didn't know if anyone could help her. She was trapped, with nobody being able to help her.

"Cook!" Mister Collins said, angrily.

He ticked on the board with his finger. On the board was an equation. A difficult one, one even she would have trouble with to solve.

"Wait…You teach history!" Taranee exclaimed.

"Solve the equation!" Mister Collins demanded, as he ticked on the board again.

He handed her some chalk, which she accepted. As she brought the chalk to the board, the equation started to move away, making it unable for Taranee to solve it.

"I can't. The numbers…!"

The equation suddenly left the board and surrounded Taranee, attacking her. Taranee backed off and bumped into Mister Collins.

"This is a dark day for your grade point average, miss Cook. And your look."

He laughed, as he placed a pointy hat on her head, having the word "donkey" on it. Taranee frowned. She looked through the class. She noticed Jin, still screaming, but standing next of her was an old lady. She was laughing and had her hand on the box, petting it. Taranee looked at her, angrily, when the equation started attacking her again. They pushed her back to the board. The board suddenly got a hole in it, and the equation fell in, along with her "donkey"-hat. The board then started to suck her in. She held on to the edge of the board and looked into the classroom. She duck as the tables of her classmates got sucked in as well. She saw the old lady disappear, as Jin's box started moving, slowly. Jin noticed and started banging on the glass-walls even harder, but to no avail.

"Mister Collins, please, help me. Help us!" Taranee begged.

Mister Collins' appearance suddenly changed, turning him into Frost. Taranee's eyes got bigger.

"You just need…to apply yourself." He said, laughing, as he pulled a lever on a slot machine which had just appeared.

It hit three marks of death. The classroom got turned sideways and Taranee started sliding into the board, as Jin's box slide into it as well. The box just narrowly went past Taranee. Taranee was sucked in, but held on to the edge.

"This is all a dream. Just a dream. Only a dream!"

"Can't you _solve_ the equation?" Frost side briskly, with a smile on his face, clearly enjoying the view of Taranee near death, even if it was just in a dream. Or was it?

"If a Guardian ceases to exist in this dream…She _never wakes up_!"

Taranee's face was in shock. There was no escape for her, besides waking up now. But she didn't know how to. She had to manipulate her dream. If she would survive and end her dream, Jin would wake up as well. Or had she already ceased to exist in this dream. Would that mean she would never wake up again? She had to save her. She had to end this dream _right now_.

Frost hit Taranee, loosening her grip. She fell into the dark abyss, thinking there was no hope left for her, as well as the others. Then, she noticed the chalk. She grabbed the chalk. If this was a dream, this might be her saviour!

*In Irma's and Cornelia's dream*

Blunk was the director of the orchestra. He ticked on the stand and he let an orchestra, consisting of Blunk's play a strange tune.

"So, Miss Lair, tell us your goals, hopes, dreams and whether they involve snuggling with yours truly." Martin said, sounding really happy.

"Martin, hopes, dreams and you don't belong in the same sent…huh?"

A blue aura went from Irma's mouth to the microphone, taking away her voice mid sentence.

"What's going on here?" She said, sounding very throaty.

Martin let the microphone fall on the ground, releasing a load of dust. Blunk's orchestra of Blunk's started to play dramatic music. Something was about to happen, and it sure wouldn't be good. The Tracker appeared from the dust.

"My goal," he said, with Irma's voice, "is to create a better world. Completely Guardian free!"

He then proceeded to laugh. She noticed Cornelia looking at her, not yet having noticed the Tracker since he was blocked from her sight by a curtain.

"Wow," Cornelia said, raising an eyebrow, as Irma kept pointing towards the Tracker. "Never thought I'd miss the sound of your voice."

She turned around and noticed the Tracker. His dog jumped towards Cornelia and just barely missed her, instead biting her dress. He tried taking Cornelia with him. Irma quickly pulled Cornelia back, and Cornelia's dress ripped into several pieces.

"Okay! You can have the dress. Just not while I'm in it!"

They quickly ran away, as the dog let the piece of dress fall out of his mouth. He then continued chasing. Water started to engulf the scene, leaving only a small square of land for them to strand on. They were now trapped between the Tracker and the dog. Martin and the cucumber mascot were on the small square as well, their eyes glowing a dangerous dark red, as they now seemed possessed by an evil spirit, not acting as usual, but more feral.

"There's nowhere to hide in dreams." The Tracker said with Irma's voice, "No place we can't find you."

"I knew I didn't miss that voice!" Corrnelia said, sounding slightly scared, receiving a pout from Irma.

Lightning flashed all around them as the small square started to become even smaller, letting the Tracker, the dog, Martin and the cucumber mascot get closer. They had to end this dream, otherwise they were done for.

*Will and Hay-Lin's dream*

Will and Hay-Lin were cleaning the tables. Yan-Lin had been playing a weird tune for the entire duration of their cleaning session.

"I wonder if that strange music means anything…" Hay-Lin asked, more to herself than anyone else.

"What does a little girl have to do to get a little service around here!"

Hay-Lin and Will looked around. Who had said that. They noticed that Miranda had taken a seat at one of the cleaned tables. Will looked outside. The Silver Dragon seemed to be hovering in space, with spaceships floating all around them, waiting for service in some sort of McDonalds' drive-by. Yan-Lin suddenly shot past her, letting her fall. As she got up, she noticed Yan-Lin had switched uniforms and was now dressed like a worker, while on roller skates powered by rockets.

"Tonight, all you can eat. And everything's on the menu!"

"Yummie yummie yummie!" was Miranda's response, as she lifted Yan-Lin from the ground.

Hay-Lin and Will quickly ran to Yan-Lin, trying to save her. Suddenly, an old woman appeared, laughing as she let them trip. They then started floating by Yan-Lin's powers over air, as she had gotten up, standing on the table, Miranda behind her. They noticed they were floating high enough to fall to their death. And with Yan-Lin controlling the air, Hay-Lin couldn't intervene. They would die right here, if they didn't wake up.

*Taranee*

Taranee created a door with the chalk, which became real.

"If I go through this door, I wake up. I'm waking up now."

She opened the door and went through it.

"Right now!"

A flash of white light appeared, ending the dream's existence.

Taranee shot up, noticing a pain in her arm. She had been pushed to the ground when the classroom had tilted, causing it. She noticed Jin, sobbing, and she grabbed her hand. Jin noticed and quickly got close to her.

"_Will, Cornelia, can anyone hear me?"_ She asked telepathically, however, there was no response. _"WAKE UP!"_

The rest of the group woke up, looking around, confused. They all sighed and were relieved when they noticed their dream had ended, and were no longer in danger.

Cornelia noticed Irma was laying on top of her.

"Move over!"

"You move me over!" Irma retorted, sounding throaty.

Cornelia pushed Irma away and got up, showing that her dress was totally ruined. As if a dog had chewed on it and ripped it to pieces.

Taranee summoned them all to the ladies room. Jin was still sobbing.

"These are not normal dreams." Irma said, captain obvious style.

"You think?" Will said sarcastically.

"Listen, Amanda said transfer requests go straight to the big boss, mister McGruther. So you four, go after it." Taranee commanded.

"You got something better to do?" Cornelia asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes. Research." Taranee said, as she walked away.

"That girl is obsessed with homework." Irma said, sighing.

"Hey," Hay-Lin said to Jin, "are you alright? What's wrong? Was your nightmare that terrifying?"

Jin nodded.

"I'm always alone. Cut of from everything. Nobody sees or hears me. I can't see or hear anybody. I'm in a box, made of glass, with no signs of anyone else. I'm always alone…"

"Well, you're not alone now, Jin. You're with us. It's alright." Hay-Lin responded, trying to comfort her.

They all hugged Jin, letting her know they were all there for her.

"Thanks, guys."

They then headed for McGruther's office, but when they arrived they noticed he was still there.

"You won't believe the day I had," he said through the phone, "accidents, bills, bathroom misunderstandings, it's hard being the boss, mommy. Oh no no no no, I still have a lot of paperwork to sign. Thanks mommy. Love you, bye."

"Okay, we have to get him out of there." Will said, hushed.

So it was said, so it was done. They let something fall to the ground.

"Ugh, what now?" McGruther said, annoyed and tired.

He got up and went to check what had happened this time. Meanwhile, Hay-Lin went through his stuff, trying to find Susan's transfer request.

Cornelia, Will, Irma and Jin had hidden themselves. Cornelia let something fall from a stand, right in the room next of where McGruther was walking. He quickly opened the door, thinking he finally had the troublemaker that had been haunting him all day.

"Alright, this time I know someone's in here!"

Irma let a water bottle move over McGruther, using the water within it. He coughed and shivered as the cold water fell on top of him. He started searching through the entire room. He saw that the printer had an open drawer, so he took a peek. Ink was shot at his face. He was too tired to bother himself with these nuisances. He hoped that it would be gone by tomorrow morning. He left the room, clearly not happy.

"Thanks Max." said Will, coming from her hiding place.

"My pleasure, doll," said Max the printer, "that tyrant McGruther is always skimping on my repair budget, now, he has to pay! For some more toner at least, hahahaha!"

"_I got it, guys."_ Hay-Lin said telepathically.

"_Good, let's go."_ Will replied.

They got out of the building. They found Taranee coming back to the building.

"Mission accomplished?"

"This message will selfdestruct in one, two…" Will said cheerily, as Hay-Lin ripped the paper to pieces. "Goodbye Fadden Hills."

With their mission accomplished, they went home.

"So, what's with the research?" Cornelia asked to Taranee.

"Someone is invading our dreams, psychically. Using our deepest fears to conjure up dream images of our worst enemies." Taranee replied.

"But this invader isn't actually _in_ our dream?" Will asked, genuinely interested.

"I don't think so. Maybe it's my own psychic powers, but somehow I sense the intruders calling us from a long distance." Taranee replied.

"Remind me to turn of my cellphone." Irma said, still throaty.

"That way, he, she or it is not in any danger." Taranee said, a grave undertone of danger in her voice.

"But, we are?" Hay-Lin asked, insecured.

"Oh yeah, our minds are being turned against us, using our new psychic strengths to manifest the strength of the dream."

"So that's why my throat still hurts?" Irma said, shocked.

"Or my knees." Hay-Lin said, as she stopped walking, "Boy, this is one power I could live _without_."

"Or why I feel so sad…" Jin said.

"Wait. Are you saying…?" Cornelia started.

"That if the bad guys win in these dreams, they win for real. We won't wake up. _Ever!_" Taranee finished her sentence.

"There has to be a way to fight this." Will said, thinking.

"See, that's what I was researching. Lucid dreaming." Taranee said.

"Oh, I know about that!" Jin said, "If you know you're asleep, you can control your dream, meaning we can help each other! Right?"

"Right. We will be able to fight our invader, together!" Taranee said.

"Color me dubious." Cornelia said, not convinced at all.

"Cornelia, you and Irma fell asleep in the same room and had the same dream. Will and Hay-Lin and me and Jin too."

"So, if we all go to sleep in the same place we can fight our psychic enemy!" Will said, enthusiastic. "We can beat him, her or it."

"You do know what you're suggesting, don't you?" Irma said, sounding a bit insecure.

"A slumber party?" Susan yelled, enraged.

They were in Will's room.

"What tipped you off?" Jin asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"This is just the kind of behaviour I've been talking about, Will. You didn't ask permission and you don't even seem sorry!" Susan went on.

"No, I am sorry. I just…Everyone was so bummed about us moving that they wanted to stay over and we're already in our pj's." Will said, slightly cheery at the end.

Susan sighed.

"Your parents know?" She asked, getting nods from everybody. "Then lights out. We'll discuss consequences in the morning."

With that she left the room.

"Ready?" Taranee asked, getting nods. "Jin, remember, this time we're there. It's a dream, so you can control it."

Jin nodded. "Got it."

They all lay down.

"Just let yourselves go." Taranee said, trying to calm everybody down.

After a short while, the same weird tune was heard, played by a violin.

"Hey, it's that tune again." Hay-Lin remarked.

They suddenly had the feeling sand was falling all over them.

"Sounds like Sandpit to me." Will said.

She shot up. She was in some sort of desert. The rest shot up as well.

"Where did sandpit go?" Irma asked.

"I don't think we want to know." Will said, slightly distressed when she saw a sandstorm coming closer to them.

The sandstorm hit them, and they had a hard time breathing. They coughed and covered their mouths with their hands.

"Will, use the Heart now, before it's too late." Taranee yelled.

Will got out the Heart. "Guardians…"

The Heart turned black and seemed powerless, leaving Will in distress.

"Remember," Taranee said, trying to give Will back hope, "This is our dream, take control!"

With that, all five of them closed their eyes and focused on their powers.

"Unite!"

The girls immediately transformed. Hay-Lin summoned a tornado, while Irma made it rain. This combination caused the ground to harden. Cornelia then cracked the earth and Taranee used her power to turn the ground into glass. Will then shot a beam of lightning at it, breaking the glass into pieces, revealing clouds.

"Yeah, the elements combined." Taranee said.

"Water, fire, earth, air and…uh…lightning!" Will exclaimed, sounding rather confused when she said the last one.

Taranee shrugged. She noticed Jin's box. They flew towards her.

"Jin, can you hear us? Jin?" Hay-Lin asked, but Jin didn't seem to respond.

"_She can hear us. Telepathically."_ Irma said, convincing the rest of it, which would make the idea reality.

"_Jin, can you hear us?"_ Hay-Lin asked again, this time telepathically.

"_Guys?"_ Jin responded.

"_Take control, Jin! Break free!"_ Taranee said.

At that moment, the Knights of Vengeance emerged from the ground and started coming towards them. Irma blasted them with water to keep them back.

"Sweet dreams!"

The Knights re-emerged, however, to their left.

"They would be sweater if these guys just stayed down." Cornelia responded, pointing towards them.

Gargoyle reached out for them with his metal hand and suddenly created a cage with it, that enclosed the Guardians. He tried to pull them under the clouds. They all knew that being submerged meant they wouldn't wake up.

"We've got to get out of here!" Hay-Lin yelled, slightly scared.

"No. We're still thinking like Guardians!" Taranee said.

"And that's bad because…?" Irma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because we're just a dream!" Taranee explained. "Why be limited by our waking powers while we're only a figment of our own imagination?"

With that, she turned into fire herself. She became fire.

"Now this I like." Hay-Lin said, turning into a being of air.

The other's did this as well, except Cornelia. Jin was still stuck in her box and nearly submerged, though she had taken a meditational pose and seemed in deep thought.

"Cornelia, what are you waiting for?" Will yelled, afraid she might get stuck in this world.

"Applause."

Cornelia's hair started to grow and knocked away the cage, submerging Jin, who didn't seem disturbed at all. Cornelia's hair grabbed the Knights and evaporated the Knights.

The Guardians clapped and Cornelia bowed.

"I guess that's that." Taranee said. "The Knights must've been our psychic invaders."

"I don't think so." Hay-Lin responded, "That melody from my dream, it's still playing."

"Sure it is." Cornelia said.

"We don't hear anything, Hay-Lin." Will responded.

"Well, maybe I can make you see it." Hay-Lin replied, closing her eyes.

Just a moment after, notes flew in front of them, creating a curtain, with a shadowy figure behind it.

"Uhm, pay no attention to the psychic invader from behind the curtain?" Taranee said, slightly sarcastic.

They prepared to attack, when Irma noticed something.

"Wait, where's Jin?"

The Guardians looked around, but Jin was nowhere to be seen.

"What? She wasn't submerged, right? Tell me, Cornelia, did you take her out of that cage with you?" Taranee said, slightly concerned.

"No, I didn't. I thought she had broken free already." Cornelia replied, a bit insecure.

"Then, that means…" Hay-Lin said sadly, looking at the clouds beneath them.

Suddenly, a crackling sound was heard and the girls fell down, landing on the clouds. Will seemed to slightly be crackling with lightning.

"What was that?" Will asked, slightly dazzled.

"Your downfall, Guardians. Quite literally." She heard Raythor say.

The girls turned around, noticing the Knights standing over them. "Goodbye."

Gargoyle brought down his iron hand. There was nothing the girls could do, they would be crushed. They couldn't react fast enough to this.

…

Jin felt how the darkness fell over her as she submerged, yet she had to hold on. She was stronger than this. She had started meditating, trying to find her deepest self. Because somewhere deep down, a power like no other was buried. She breathed slowly, and she noticed how, with every passing second, it became harder to breath. She felt how some sort of energy started to run through her veins, wanting to break free. Yet, it was contained by this stupid box, created by her own worries and fears. She had to counter them first, would she want to get out of here. She tossed all of her fears aside, clearing her mind of any thought.

She opened her eyes. She could see perfectly. She could look down on the Earth below. Yet she wasn't in heaven. She was in between the mystical world and the living world. She saw a long road and decided to follow it, since her meditation had brought her here. She noticed how beautiful the Earth actually was, but also how the humans had made it suffer. Where she would have expected green landscapes, cities were built. She had heard from Will that animals had died out or were close to dying out due to their stupid lust for money. Both Will and Jin knew that, in the end, money wouldn't make you happy. It wouldn't wait for you after a long day of work, nor calm you down or give you a shoulder to cry on when you needed it.

She kept walking and noticed the path ended abruptly. She looked up and saw something descending. Whatever it was, was carrying a giant ball of mystical energy. When it came a little bit closer, she noticed it was a giant embodiment of herself, though created from energy. The ball closed in and engulfed her, yet at the same time she felt the darkness penetrate her body, somewhere far away. She heeded no call to it and focused on the mystical energy. She closed her eyes once more and breathed in the power the mystical energy gave her, letting it freely course through her veins. It wanted to be released, yet be controlled by Jin. So, she gladly obliged…

…

All hope seemed lost for the Guardians. Gargoyle's iron fist was hanging but centimetres above their heads and their eyes widened. They would be punched into the clouds and be engulfed by them, never letting them wake up again. It was at that point, that all hope seemed lost, that a shockwave went through them, blasting away the Knights.

"What sorcery is this?" Will questioned, whispering in awe.

The clouds below them were pushed away and Jin was visible in her box. The box shattered and Jin seemed to float. She opened her eyes, showing a blue aura. She floated upwards and appeared in front of the Guardians.

"Goodbye." She said mockingly, as to Raythor's last said word, although her voice didn't seem like hers. It seemed as if thousands of voices spoke through one person.

She raised her hand and brought it down in the direction of Raythor, blowing him away with a powerful gust of wind. He landed on some clouds farther away and vanished. She called the clouds back under her through the same power over air and then crashed into it, cracking them and sending the crack towards Gargoyle, who fell through the clouds and vanished. She created a wall of fire and shot it towards Miranda and the Tracker, burning them alive until they, too, vanished. Then, she liquidated the clouds, turning them into water and shooting it as a high pressure jet at Frost, crashing him into the curtain of notes until he vanished.

Jin's eyes lost the blue aura and the water evaporated again, becoming clouds once more. Jin seemed a little weak, yet she managed to stand up. Taranee and Irma picked her up.

"Thanks, Jin." Irma said, only receiving a smile from Jin.

"Now, as for the lady behind the curtain…" Will said.

The Guardians focused their powers and shot it at the curtain, making it disappear, revealing an old woman, who laughed.

"That weird laugh again. Who is she?" Irma asked, clearly angered.

"Our invader," Taranee explained, "but I've never seen her before."

"Look," Will said, pointing at the clouds. The Knights had once again reappeared, yet this time with strings attached to them which went to the old woman's hands. "She was in the shadows, letting us dance to her tune like marionettes. I don't know about you guys, but puppet shows have always freaked me out!"

They hovered over the marionette-Knights and focused their powers once more, sending it to the marionette-Knights and through the strings to the old woman. The woman yelled in pain as she got electrocuted by their powers and disappeared.

With that, the Guardians immediately woke up.

"We did it, she's beaten!" Cornelia yelled in excitement.

"Whoever she was! And who was she?" Irma asked.

"The one pulling the strings, I bet she's the one behind all the trouble in Meridian lately." Will explained, "Including the Knights of Vengeance."

"But after that blast of psychic feedback, she'll think twice before getting in our heads again." Taranee said, enthusiastic.

The door opened, and Susan appeared in her pyjamas.

"Girls, you're supposed to be asleep, not keeping me awake!"

"I'm sorry mom." Will apologized.

"Uhm, miss Vandom?" Taranee asked, "Can we talk to you about something? About you tacking Will back to Fadden Hills."

With this, all of W.I.T.C.H. and Jin got up.

"Taranee, it's a family matter." Susan said, trying to close the issue.

"But, we're Will's family too." Hay-Lin said, getting nods from the rest.

"From all of us." Cornelia emphasized, giving Will a smile on her face.

"It's true mom," Will said, facing her mother, "I feel like a part of something here, something bigger than…just me."

All of the girls hugged Will, even Jin, after she had finally found Will.

"What if we all promise to help Will?" Hay-Lin asked.

"I'll tutor her after school!" Taranee exclaimed.

"And I'll make sure she gets her beauty sleep!" Cornelia said, getting her annoyed looks from everybody.

"If we all work together, can you please give Heatherfield another chance?" Irma asked.

"Mom, running away to Fadden Hills isn't the answer. I mean, it's not the place that matters. It's the people. And the people are right here." Will said, slightly pleading.

"It's true, you know." Jin said, "I haven't been here for that long, but I feel as part of a family around here. And if I can feel that in such a small time, imagine what Will feels here…"

Susan smiled.

"Will, when did you become so eloquent?" Susan asked, though she was proud.

"Does that mean we can stay?" Will asked, slightly insecure.

Susan's smile became bigger and Will hugged her.

"Thank you so much."

"Of course I did put in that transfer request already…" Susan said, pondering.

Susan didn't notice how the rest of them looked at each other.

"Maybe…that won't be a problem." Will said.

"It won't. I'll just call McGruther on Monday and tell him to ignore it." Susan said.

She kissed Will and left, after saying: "Okay girls, back to bed. Goodnight."

As soon as the door had closed, Irma said: "So, we W.I.T.C.H.-ed that transfer for nothing?"

"I guess the result is what counts…" Taranee said, trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah." Will replied, "And thanks guys, awake or asleep, you are the absolute best."

*On Meridian*

Nerissa once again recalled how that one girl, what was her name, Jin?, used all four of the elements and blasted the Knights into oblivion without even breaking a sweat. It was as if she contained the power of 10 Hearts…or even the universe itself.

"It seems…" she said, pondering, "as though she might be a threat after all…"


	5. F is for Facades

**[A/N]: So, after a long time (am I in my schedule?) I have finished another chapter of Jin today. I was busy with school and not writing when my consciousness in the form of TTigerz kicked in and told me to finish a new chapter. So here you go. Remember, F is for Facades. [A/N]**

All of Meridian was celebrating. A festival was held to honour the chief figures of the rebellion for their deeds during Phobos' reign. Elyon was giving a speech, with Blunk, who was standing beside her, held the medals of Meridian in a box.

"And so," Elyon finished her speech, "for leading the rebellion to liberate our world, I award the medal of Meridian too…"

She waved her hand for the honoured persons to come to her.

"Pick Blunk, pick Blunk, pick Blunk, pick Blunk! Pleaaase!" Blunk silently begged, out of Elyon's range of hearing.

"Drake, Julian, Aldarn and Caleb!" Elyon exclaimed as they entered the stage, waving at the people who had gathered to see the inauguration of the Rebel leaders into the Order of Meridian.

"Nobody ever pick Blunk…" Blunk said, sounding sad.

W.I.T.C.H. and Jin had a seat of honour, even though Jin hadn't done anything in the times of the rebellion they didn't want to leave her out, and were clapping for the four. Well, all of them besides Cornelia, that is, who was just staring at Caleb.

Elyon snapped her fingers and the medals placed themselves around their necks.

"I have to get back to my post," Aldarn whispered to Caleb, "I'm supposed to be on duty!"

He then walked away, faintly hearing Caleb say: "Wish I was, this is embarrassing!"

"Look at medal boy," Cornelia said, "he's just loving this."

*outside the castle*

Aldarn walked down the stairs to return to his post, looking at his medal and sighing.

"Quite an honour, eh Aldarn?" A familiar voice said from behind his back.

"Raythor!" Aldarn replied, "I arrest you in name of the Queen!"

He quickly turned around and tried to slash at Raythor, but was intercepted by Sandpit, who entangled him in his body.

"Yes," Raythor said calmly, "You could take me in. But perhaps _we_ could take you."

"NO!" Aldarn screamed, struggling to break free, "Stop! Caleb!"

"Have no fear," Raythor said smugly with a small smile on his face, "your fellow rebels will join you soon enough!"

With that, everything went black for Aldarn.

…(W.I.T.C.H. opening, if you want to listen to it)…

After the honouring, the Mage came to Julian. "You must be very proud, Julian."

"I am." He replied. "Caleb has grown into a fine young man."

"He has a fine father." The Mage replied.

"And a fine _mother_ as well." Julian said, raising his eyebrows, receiving a smile from the Mage.

"Very stylish!" Cornelia said as she looked at the medal around Drake's neck. However, her response wasn't as nice when she looked at Caleb's one.

"Yours isn't so shiny. Must be a reflection of its owner."

She then walked away, not waiting for any response. W.I.T.H. and Jin sighed.

"Will she ever stop?" Jin silently asked herself.

"Let's hope she will. Better late than never." Will silently responded.

"I prefer option C, _soon_." Irma whispered back.

Hay-Lin looked at a dumbfound and clearly distressed Caleb, as he walked away from them and after Cornelia.

"Poor guy, he can save a world but he can't save himself."

"Cornelia! Stop it! You can't still be mad at me? Just because I choose to place my duty to my Queen first does _not_ mean…" Caleb started, but he was interrupted by a clearly still mad Cornelia.

"What's Elyon's favourite non-evil fighting activity?"

"Drawing," Caleb immediately replied, "why?"

"What's mine?" Cornelia asked.

Caleb's mind fell open as to say something, but he then had to think.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeehm, spelunking?"

Cornelia whipped her hair into Caleb's face as to say he was wrong and didn't care enough for her to actually want to know. Caleb spit out a leaf that had come into his mouth.

"Tell me! I want to know!"

Cornelia stopped and sighed. "Ice skating! I _love_ ice skating!"

"No, seriously, what is it?" Caleb asked, as Jin came closer.

Cornelia gave the two of them an annoyed face, Caleb for thinking she was joking and Jin for trying to intervene in her personal affairs. Caleb rose his eyebrows.

"You're kidding, right? Going in circles on a frozen pond? I mean, I can't think of anything duller!"

"I can!" Cornelia retorted as she disappeared behind the curtains.

Jin took Caleb's arm, making Caleb look at her. "Apply water to the burned area."

Caleb looked at the place Cornelia had just disappeared. "Besides, it's spring! All the ice has melted! HA!"

There was no reply and Caleb facepalmed, thinking how stupid and immature that sounded.

"Great comeback, Caleb." Jin said.

"You don't have to rub it in, Jin!" Caleb replied.

"Just pointing that out. But, maybe…" Jin said, pondering.

She then walked away.

"Hey, don't leave me!" Caleb replied, walking after her.

*Hideout of the Knights of Vengeance*

Aldarn was sitting on a rock instead of the given chair, out of protest. He seemed angry and threw the chair against the entrance, which was sealed off by a giant immovable rock.

"Your days are numbered, Knights!" He spat out, "Queen Elyon will see to that!"

"Queen Elyon, Queen Elyon, Queen Elyon," Frost said mockingly, "I can't believe she gave this to the likes of _him_."

He then threw the medal to the ground.

"I can't believe you took a prisoner without consulting your precious Nerissa first." Miranda said to Raythor, Frost and sandpit.

"Was I to stand and look as those four trashbags?" Raythor said, almost mad, "And besides, THIS is Vengeance! Nerissa cannot help us with this scheme."

*Earth, Cornelia's apartment*

"Come on, Cornelia!" Taranee said, "we're just trying to cheer you up!"

"I don't _need_ cheering up! Go away!" Cornelia retorted.

"I can show you my latest power, it's all about the clothes." Irma said, hoping the word clothes would create a spark of interest.

Cornelia immediately looked at her and Irma smiled. She snapped her fingers and her clothes changed to the colour pink.

"You can change the colour of your outfit?" Cornelia asked, deeply impressed. However, she then added: "And _still_ be so last season! Everybody knows black and white is the new pink!"

Irma's mouth fell open as she pointed to Cornelia's woollen ice skating outfit.

"I'm last season? You're wearing wool in the spring!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Cornelia asked. "It's better to look good than feel good."

Lillian appeared in the door. "She's going out. She just dressed warm because she's going skating."

Lillian too was dressed in warm clothes, seemingly ready to go skating.

"What?" Cornelia asked, putting up a _very_ bad poker face. "I am not!"

"You are! You said so to that boy on the phone!" Lillian retorted.

The mouths of everybody in the room fell open. Immediately, W.I.T.H. stormed towards Cornelia.

"You've got a date?" Hay-Lin asked.

"A non-Caleb date?" Will asked, her eyebrows raised.

"You are _soooo_ not going with me!" Cornelia said to Lillian, who seemed saddened to hear that.

*Meridian, Elyon's palace*

Everybody was eating, but Caleb hadn't even touched his plate yet.

"My son seems to have lost his appetite without Cornelia." Julian said.

"It's got nothing to do with Cornelia! I wish I never met her." Caleb responded.

Jin, who had decided to stay on Meridian after a talk with Elyon, touched Elyon, who placed a hand on Jin's hand to tell her she understood.

"Well, I suppose I could use my magic to burn her from your memory?" Elyon said.

Caleb immediately responded: "NO!"

Everybody laughed. When the laughter had settles down, Elyon pointed a finger at Caleb.

"So you do care! And don't lie, I'm royalty!" Elyon replied.

Caleb sighed. "Maybe a little."

Blunk, who was sitting next to Jin, whispered to her: "When Caleb speak, that means a lot."

Jin smiled. "She cares a lot too. I could sense that."

Elyon nodded. "Are you really gonna give her up without a fight?"

Caleb's expression hardened. Elyon had a satisfied smile on her face as she looked at Jin.

*Cornelia's apartment*

W.I.T.H. barraged Cornelia with questions as she stormed down the staircase, trying to evade them. After every question, Cornelia replied that it was none of their business and that they had to get out. A buzzer rang, indicating the boy downstairs was growing impatient. Cornelia sighed and quickly replied she was coming.

She then gave W.I.T.H. a look and said: "_Don't_ follow me!"

This, of course, was an invitation they couldn't refuse.

Cornelia stepped inside the elevator and as the doors closed, she made a satisfied sigh. "Safe!"

She then 'transformed', alias, she became slightly taller.

W.I.T.H. quickly stopped the doors from shutting and looked at her.

"Oh, my." Taranee exclaimed.

"Not safe." Cornelia responded as she pulled her hat over her face.

"Can you transform without the Heart?" Will asked.

"Not exactly transform, but…" Cornelia responded as she lift her hat again.

"When did you learn to do that?" Taranee asked in amazement.

"Since Kandrakar, but I don't have…"

"No wings?" Hay-Lin asked.

"I don't have any Guardian powers." Cornelia responded.

"Who's the guy?" Irma asked.

"I don't suppose you'll stay into this elevator with your backs turned forever, will you?"

Cornelia pointed at the Afro-American guy waiting for her. The girls turned around and saw Peter.

"I didn't think so." Cornelia whispered.

"Hey Lillian." Peter said.

"Lillian?" W.I.T.H. said simultaneously.

"Oh, hi sis!" Peter said as he noticed Taranee.

"Hi…sis." Taranee awkwardly responded.

"Hey Peter!" Irma said, cheerily, too cheerily for Irma's doing, "we were just wondering, how long have you and '_Lillian_' been dating.

She made really obvious signs when she said 'Lillian', but Peter didn't see it, because he was looking at Cornelia.

"A few weeks," Peter responded, "You were all there when we met! You know, at the park!"

"Wow, memories!" Cornelia responded, quickly running towards Peter, "okay, we better go before all the good ice is taken."

She then took Peter under the arm and they quickly walked off after Peter had waved goodbye to W.I.T.H.

"We're following, right?" Hay-Lin asked, already expecting the answer.

"Oh yeah." Taranee replied, her eyes half-closed at the sight of her brother dating 'Lillian'.

*Meridian castle*

Drake and Julian were looking over some battle plans.

"We'll redeploy Aldarn's men. Where is he anyways?"

A bat entered through the window, foreshadowing problems. Gargoyle hit through the wall, punching Drake and Julian to the ground. Miranda and the Tracker crept through the hole in the wall and approached them. Drake and Julian quickly got up, raising their swords. The Tracker took out his mace and when Drake and Julian charged him, broke their swords in two, leaving them baffled. Miranda then shot web at the two of them and encased them with it, rendering them unable to move. Gargoyle then took them and the Knights immediately fled the scène again. Guards saw them leaving and tried to stop them from taking Drake and Julian. Frost, who had been in hiding up to that point, jumped at the Guards, knocking them down the edge and onto the staircases and the floor, leaving them severely injured. Gargoyle then jumped off of the outer wall and into the water surrounding the castle.

Frost commanded the Tracker and Miranda to jump too and was about to jump himself, when the Mage arrived.

"Stop, you fools? What do you think you're doing?"

"Our jobs!" Miranda responded and she quickly encased the Mage in some web.

The Mage then shot energy from her eyes, incapacitating Miranda. The Tracker tried to help her, but Frost commanded him not to, on Raythor's orders. They then left the scène.

…

Cornelia was skating with Peter, showing of her ice skating skills in an attempt to impress him. Which wasn't that hard to do.

"Is that all you've got?" Peter asked, although his face and voice expressed awe.

"What have you got?" Cornelia asked smugly.

Peter then started a game of tag while skating.

Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay-Lin had followed them.

"Dating my brother!" Taranee said, clearly angry, "My brother! With a phoney name and an even phonier body? OOOH, she got some nerves!"

Hay-Lin wanted to say something, but then she saw familiar persons in the hall.

"Oh my. She's gonna need it."

Caleb, Elyon and Lillian appeared.

"This is a trainwreck…" Will said, sounding annoyed.

"Good! 'Lillian' deserves a kick in the…" Taranee started, but she was interrupted by Irma.

"Can I be the one to tell Cornelia? Oh please oh please oh please?"

They approached the three and they heard Caleb muttering to himself.

"I have nothing to worry about. How good can she be?"

Lillian heard it and responded. "Well, she used to skate in competitions and stuff. But don't worry, only nine of her ten medals are gold."

"I'm doomed." Caleb said, as he lowered his head.

"Caleb!" Will said, causing him to pay attention to her. "Great to see you! Let's go rent you some skates."

"How did you know…?"

"Women's intuition." Will responded, dragging Caleb off.

"I got my own skates." Lillian said, "I'm ready to go."

Elyon smiled encouragingly, but Hay-Lin stepped in. "You come with me Lillian. You can't skate on an empty stomach!"

They then left, Lillian seemingly being baffled and murmuring something about swimming on a full stomach and how stupid some rules were. Elyon laughed and Irma got close.

"What is Caleb doing here?" she whispered.

"Jin and I made him swallow his pride. He wants her back and we went to her house, but she already left. Lillian told us where she was, but she wanted to come along." Elyon responded.

"Boy, is he about to be full. He won't be swimming for a year!"

Taranee had already put on her skates and was on the ice. She looked angry, but knew she had to hide that in front of her brother. She quickly put a happy face on and skated towards Peter. She wasn't going to let Cornelia take her brother so easily. She got behind him and started pushing him away from Cornelia.

"Snake! Snake everybody!"

A group of six people quickly joined her, and Cornelia looked annoyed. She wanted to go after them, but she was then intercepted by two other familiar faces.

"Let go of me!" Cornelia said to Elyon and Irma.

"Your worlds are SO about to collide!" Irma said, leaving Cornelia baffled.

"Caleb is here." Elyon explained.

Cornelia's eyes widened and she quickly looked to the skating field. And there he was, trying to keep standing and constantly falling. His face had 'embarrassment' written on it.

"Is he humiliating himself…for me?"

Caleb saw her face and she quickly hid herself.

"He can't see me like this!" she said, as she made herself shorter again.

She was still wearing her black and white skating suit though. Suddenly they turned pink. Cornelia was astonished and Irma winked at her. Cornelia was about to make a fashion related comment, when Caleb crashed into the wall right next of her.

"Oh, hi. I didn't see you there. You look nice."

"Hi…Caleb. Thanks."

Over Caleb's shoulder, she saw Peter and she got a terrified expression on her face. She quickly hid it and pulled Caleb up.

"Let's skate!"

Peter noticed her and came to her. "Hey Cornelia. Everyone's here today it seems. Hey, have you seen your sister? She sort of vanished on me."

"No, haven't seen her. But she must be around here somewhere."

"I'm right here!" Lillian said, as she came skating by.

Cornelia oddly smiled at her and then quickly skated away from Peter. All but two of the lights then went out. Peter was in one of them, Caleb in the other.

Cornelia kept skating in between them, with Irma constantly changing her outfit and Cornelia changing her height. This way, they could hide Cornelia's deception until Cornelia broke up with Peter. Then all the lights went back on, and she hit Caleb.

"Cornelia, I'm really trying! I've got the black and blue marks to prove it, too!"

"Give me five minutes and I'll meet you outside." Cornelia said with a smile.

Caleb seemed delighted. "Ok. Then I'm going to turn in these shoes of death."

Caleb left for the return desk and saw Cornelia on the security monitor. Cornelia had decided to break up with Peter and regained her height and black suit. Caleb saw it happening right in front of his eyes. He remembered he saw someone like that skate with Peter and he immediately put one and one together. He looked to the skating course and was just in time to see Peter going in for a kiss with Cornelia. Cornelia looked stunned as it happened. She saw Caleb in the corner of her eyes. She knew now how much she had screwed up. Peter was nothing like Caleb. It took her to the moment of it all being blown to bits to realize, but she knew now, that she never wanted anybody else than Caleb. She quickly went to Caleb, who was talking to Blunk, who had appeared just now.

"Your daddy be in big trouble!" Blunk said, getting a nod from Caleb.

Caleb saw Cornelia in the corner of his eye, but ignored her.

"Caleb, please." Cornelia tried, but Caleb ignored her.

She had, however, heard Blunk's message and the least she could do to make things right was help him get his father back.

"Wait here." Cornelia said as she skated back to Peter.

"Hey, Peter, could you do me a favour and watch my younger cousin who also happens to be called Lillian?"

"Oh, she's your cousin!" Peter said, as he looked for Lillian. "Sure, but where are you…"

She had already vanished.

The Guardians quickly assembled in a secluded spot and Will transformed them into their Guardian forms.

"Let's go. My father needs me."

Elyon created a fold, and they passed through it, landing in Elyon's palace. There, they saw Miranda in a cage of energy, and the mage standing right next of it.

"Well, it seems the gang is all here." Miranda said.

"Tell us where you've taken Julian and Drake!" Jin said, as she was up to date with the developments in the castle.

"What's going on?" Elyon asked. The Mage quickly explained what had happened.

"And Aldarn. Don't forget Aldarn!" Miranda taunted.

"You little…!" Caleb said, grabbing his sword.

"Caleb, don't!" Cornelia said.

"That's right Caleb. Don't. Not if you ever want to see them again!" Miranda said, with a smug smile on her face. She knew they had no power over her. They had to listen to her would they have a chance to get the others back. "This is how it'll go. Release me, and I'll go with Caleb."

"No! You…" Cornelia started.

"No-one asked your opinion, _Cornelia_." Caleb retorted.

The tone in his voice was clearly audible and Cornelia looked hurt.

"I'm prepared, my Queen."

Elyon then let the cage dissolve and Miranda took Caleb's hand.

"Isn't it nice when we all get along?"

The two of them then left the castle.

"We're following them, right?" Jin asked.

"Oh yeah." Will responded, "Blunk, lead the way."

Blunk quickly ran off. Cornelia took Jin and they flew after Blunk.

"Blunk close! Very close!" he shouted upwards, making the Guardians aware of the proximity. Suddenly, he stopped. "Or not so close."

The Guardians landed on the ground.

"Oh, that's not good." Hay-Lin said.

Cornelia placed Jin on the ground and Jin immediately ripped open the ground into a direction. The Tracker quickly jumped aside.

"They're all here, I can feel them."

Frost quickly charged at them while the Guardians were not yet prepared. They quickly dodged, but Will, Irma and Taranee walked right into Sandpit's punch. Taranee and Will quickly flew away to dodge it, but Irma hit the ground. Sandpit tried to engulf Irma, but Hay-Lin quickly created a small hurricane to blow him away.

"Oh yeah, hurricane Hay-Lin." Hay-Lin said with a smile, right before she got entangled by the Tracker's mace. She got thrown into a tree. The Tracker readied his mace again, but he got encased in stone. The Tracker used his strength to get out, while his dog attacked Jin, who defended by raising a stone wall. Cornelia flew towards Hay-Lin.

"Are you all right?"

"My head hurts and I've been degraded to a tropical depression. Other than that I'm fine."

The Tracker's dog recovered and saw his target: Blunk. He quickly made a run for it and grabbed him, shaking him around. Jin shot small rocks at him, but due to the shaking Blunk's tonga tooth flew off and blocked them. When the broken rocks fell on the ground with the Tonga tooth, which she had lost track of, Jin put one and one together.

"Well, that's unfortunate."

"We got what we want, let's go!" Frost commanded.

Sandpit quickly created a sandstorm and when it lifted, the Knights of Vengeance had disappeared.

"Caleb…" Cornelia whispered.

…

Caleb was in a cave, together with his father, Aldarn and Drake. Gargoyle opened the cave by lifting a rock and Blunk was thrown in as well.

"This all big mistake! Blunk never got medal."

The Knights then started to discuss how to kill the four of them.

"Quick and nasty." Miranda said, getting a nod from the Tracker, but Frost shook his head.

"Slow and painful."

"That is Nerissa's decision." Raythor said.

"WHAT?" Miranda said, clearly outraged. "These aren't her prey!"

"Fools! Without her, you'd be in cages!" Raythor retorted.

"Or worse!" It suddenly sounded through the cave. Even in the secluded area for the prisoners her voice was still somewhat audible.

"Who's that?" Caleb asked, getting baffled looks from the four others. "It's not a Knight. So who is that voice belonging to?"

"How DARE you act without consulting me!" Nerissa screamed, clearly angry and unpleased.

"But, mistress," Raythor started, "Vengeance is the mission you gave us!"

Nerissa's eyes widened. "Yes, that is true. Very true."

She seemed to think for a while. "The best way to solve this is to…divide the spoils!"

She bursted open the cave with the prisoners with lightning, causing said prisoners to fall unconscious at the same time, due to small electric shocks. She then entered the cave and teletransported away with two of the prisoners.

…

The Guardians, meanwhile, were flying around, trying to find them. They had been too far away for Jin to sense them, but she knew in which direction they had run, so now they were flying that way.

"We're running out of time!" Cornelia said.

"Assuming there is any time left…" Irma said. "Ehm, which there is. Definitely!"

"Don't worry, we'll find them. Alive." Will reassured them.

Jin, however, seemed a lot less certain about that. "We don't know where they are. They can do whatever they want with them. They might even be skinning them alive at this very moment."

"Oh no!" Cornelia said.

"Way to be a mood kill, Jin." Taranee said, as Cornelia sobbed and Jin realized her mistake.

"Wait!" Will said, suddenly, flying away. "I felt something. Like, a charge?"

"WILL!" Cornelia shouted.

"This way!" Will responded.

"So now we're following Will, because she randomly 'felt something'. This is most likely one of the most retarded plans I have heard in my life." Jin commented, although nobody seemed to pay attention to her.

"There! Gargoyle!" Will said.

"I stand corrected." Jin said.

"I'm going to drop you on this ledge, ok?" Cornelia asked her, getting a nod.

Cornelia then just let go, letting her fall.

"Whoa, I can't see! How am I going to land safely?" She said, as she hit the rockbed. "Ouch, my hip!"

Cornelia split the ground under Gargoyle, letting him fall in a pit. Frost and the Tracker came out of the cave, clearly having heard the noise.

"I have to get past them!" Cornelia said.

"We're on it!" Irma and Hay-Lin said, but before they could do anything, Jin came skating by on two humps of moving earth. She went straight for Frost and the Tracker and shot the earth beneath them up, launching them in the air and causing them to fall in the same pit as Gargoyle. To be more precise, they fell on his head as he tried to climb out.

Gargoyle roared and Frost and Tracker were shot up from the pit. Irma and Hay-Lin quickly froze the earth leading into the cave, allowing Cornelia to skate into the cave. Frost and the Tracker then landed on top of the ice and, after a little struggle, got a good footing. Cornelia and Jin had went into the cave, but W.I.T.H. was being blocked out.

"Seems we've got to force our way through!" Taranee said, as she shot a fireball.

Jin was in a deadlock with Miranda and Raythor when Cornelia came skating in. Raythor saw her and came charging for Cornelia, who used telekinesis to have his sword shoot towards Miranda, breaking up the deadlock between her and Jin. Miranda shot web at Cornelia and Jin shot a rock at it, catching the web mid-air. Cornelia then used telekinesis to shoot it at Raythor.

"Thanks Jin, nice teamwork." Cornelia said, getting a thumbs up from Jin.

Blunk saw the two of them and waved. "Earth girls!"

Cornelia saw him and went flying towards him. Sandpit created a sand tornado and went for Cornelia.

"Be careful, Cornelia, something very loose just left the ground!" Jin shouted.

"Sandpit!" Cornelia said, as he turned around. She then got engulfed by Sandpit.

"Okay, something loose on the ground is Sandpit, got it." Jin murmured to herself.

She then felt something else rising from the earth. "Gargoyle!"

W.I.T.H., who had just finished dealing with Frost and the Tracker, were about to fly in, when Gargoyle rose from the earth and hit Hay-Lin and Taranee to the ground. Irma and Will flew past him and Irma shot water at Sandpit to free Cornelia. Gargoyle roared and pounded the ground. The vibrations caused the already fragile earth in the cave to move, and certain pillars fell down. The cave was collapsing. Gargoyle quickly took out Raythor and Miranda, while Sandpit wrapped himself around his arm. Raythor made a salute you would make to honour a dead comrade.

They saw Blunk, Drake and Aldarn and quickly grabbed them, as they attempted to fly away from the cave. Jin held it up for as long as she could, until Will came along and grabbed her from her feet. They dodged the falling debris and got outside, but just barely, one second later and they would have been buried.

They laid the three prisoners on the ground and woke them up.

"Wha…?" Drake asked as he woke up.

"Where's Caleb?" Cornelia asked.

"Also, where's Will and Jin?" Irma suddenly asked.

They looked around, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no…" Taranee said. "You don't think they were still inside?"

Jin and Will were indeed still inside, but they were close to the exit. Jin had quickly created a ball of stones as she noticed they were falling, which she didn't think was supposed to happen. It was now the only thing keeping them from dying a horrible death by being crushed by rocks. Jin tried feeling through the pebbles, to see where their entrapment would stop. The place the pebbles didn't go too far, that was the place to go. It was the outside. Jin felt and felt, but it got harder with every breath. The oxygen was running lower and lower, which caused her to lose focus. Then, she felt it. But she wasn't sure if she could make it now. Will was not doing anything, yet still draining oxygen, so Jin had to be quick. Jin pushed the rocks behind her to the exit and her hand got through. She then lost consciousness and the rocks started falling down on top of her and Will.

Cornelia noticed the hand and quickly rose the stones around it, thinking of how big two bodies were. She just hoped her estimation was correct. Irma and Taranee started pulling away the rocks, revealing Jin and Will. They quickly pulled them out and placed them right next of Aldarn. Cornelia then let the entire cave collapse.

"Oh, thank god." Irma said, as she quickly did a check up on both of them. "Will's only got a sore left foot and they will both be fine after a lot of air. There was nearly no oxygen left in there. Thank god you can estimate, Cornelia."

Cornelia sighed. Aldarn placed a hand on her shoulder. "Caleb and Julian…they're gone…"

Cornelia then broke down in tears. "I should have never let him go away…I should have went with him! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!"

W.I.T.H. then sat next to her and held her hands. Cornelia went to the ground, silently sobbing. "I didn't even give him a second chance…"

As if some mystical force had heard her, a fold opened a few meters away from them and Caleb and Julian fell out. Cornelia looked up and saw Caleb. She immediately ran towards him and hugged him.

"Where have you been?" Will asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Julian answered. "We heard a voice in the cave. It didn't belong to one of the Knights. It said to divide the spoils and then our cage broke open and we were unconscious."

"But how did you get back here?" Will asked.

"I have no idea. I'm not even sure why we're still alive. Maybe that person helped us?"

Cornelia wanted to grab Caleb's hand, but he quickly retreated.

"Caleb, wait." Cornelia asked.

"For you? Not anymore." Caleb retorted.

"I deserve that. But listen, when I thought you were…gone…all I could think about was…"

"That _other_ guy?" Caleb asked, angrily.

"No! After you decided to make a fool out of yourself, for me, I decided to break up with him. And when I thought you were gone, I thought of how stupid I had been to let someone like you, so honourable, so great pass by for some other person who isn't half the man you are." Cornelia said, sweetly.

Caleb didn't seem very fond of his 'praise', but his body language told a whole different story.

"Let's go back to the castle." Will said.

…

The next day, Cornelia broke up with Peter. After Taranee had asked him if he was alright, Peter had told her he was about to break up with her, but then she already did. Hearing this, she had decided to tell Caleb, but not anyone else. Caleb seemed rather fond to have heard it.

…

The Oracle was meditating as Lubor entered. "The mage is here."

"Let her in." The Oracle said.

The mage entered the room. "Ah, my dear old friend." She gave him a hug, which he awkwardly accepted.

"And? How is the training of the young avatar coming along?" the Oracle asked.

"She shows great skill in her powers over Earth, but the Guardians have not yet found out a way to teach her the other elements." The mage responded.

"Do not worry, my friend. The Guardians are smart enough to figure something out."

"Is it wise to have the Avatar team up with the Guardians in such perilous times? After all, the Guardians have been troubled by the Knights of Vengeance lately and today they nearly lost Caleb and his father, Julian." The mage asked.

"Jin will surely be an asset for them in these perilous times and she will be an even bigger asset if she learns more."

The mage was silent for a while.

"And from which dimension exactly did the Avatar come from?" she asked with a small smile.

**[A/N] So Jin and Will were nearly crushed and Cornelia, after screwing up big time, has made up with Caleb, it seems. So all is good. Except they still have no idea who this Nerissa is. It does, however, seem that Will can feel Nerissa's powers. Maybe this can help the Guardians teach Jin how to use the elements. As the mage said, they're not really getting far with teaching her. See you next time! [A/N]**


End file.
